Time To Play
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Slash taken to an entirely new direction. Lies and deceit are the ways to get what you want. STARRING: Triple H, Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian Cage, CM Punk and more. //COMPLETE\\
1. Chapter 1

**After the success of my 2 OneShot fics, I thought that I would write a slash fic with a twist. I really hope that you enjoy this.**

**Dedicated to Tina, Mariana and my good friend PiMp D (LOVES IT!)**

**Chapter 1  
**_**The Rules**_

Two months. It's taken me two months to set this thing up. To figure out the rules, the points and most of all, the players. You can't just get any Tom, Dick or Harry to play this. To play a game this cruel and come out of it with no emotion attached to the victims.

It's been two months of constant watching. Making sure that the opponents I choose are up for the game and everything that's involved and at stake.

In a matter of minutes, I will sit them down and explain every aspect of the game to them. If they agree, then they stay and the game begins. If either of them disagree, that person is out with a smile and a wave of the hand. It's as simple as that.

Whether or not either of them will turn it down, it's highly unlikely. I've watched them, I've seen how they've treated people. They can be cold, heartless bastards when they need to be, and they always seem to get what they want. The perfect opponents.

Opening the door to them now, any doubts that I had about them turning down my offer dissipates, and I direct them to sit on the black leather couch.

I hand them a few papers that have been stapled together the two men skim over them quickly, their eyes clouded with confusion.

"What's this?"

I stand next to a white board with all the same information written on it that is on the papers that they are holding in their hands.

"It's a game. A game that involves lies, deceit and the ability to seduce people into doing what you want. What you have in front of you are the basics of the game. I will go over them with you now, and then I will let you decide whether you are in or out. Any questions so far?"

The two Canadians look at each other before looking back at me.

"Yeah, why us?"

"Because of all the people I've observed, you two are capable of all three things that I have just mentioned. You know what you want, and you get it at whatever cost. But in this game, it's not only how you get it, but how much you give and receive of it."

They nod their heads in agreement to what I had just said to them. I give them a second to make sure they're ready for me to go on.

"The objective is simple. You will have twenty-one days to seduce as many men as you can, and get them into bed with you. However, they only count if you receive sexual pleasure from them. Each task has a different amount of points attached to it."

"So basically, I just have to get as many guys in my bed as possible? Easy."

Both men laugh, they were acting like this was some sort of joke. I'm not laughing. I'll have to go a little more in depth to make them understand how serious I am about this.

"No, not easy. Each guy you bring to your bed must be a wrestler for the WWE or TNA. They guy cannot already be gay, and you cannot have already slept with him before. And believe me, I know who you've slept with. I done my research."

"How will you know if we really sleep with them?"

"Proof. If you agree to this, there will be a hidden camera system in each hotel room, and each of your places of residence. We will know where the cameras are, the victims will have no clue about them. All systems will feed back to my laptop. The score board will be kept with me, and everything else pertaining the game."

I can tell by the looks in their eyes that they want to do this. It provides the adrenaline rush that each of us strives off of.

"What if any of this takes place outside of our houses or our hotel rooms where they won't be filmed. Like our locker rooms and what not?"

"There will be two hidden cameras placed in your locker rooms. For any other place you get your victims at, camera's, cell phones, anything that can provide concrete evidence of the task will work. If I find out that anyone has cheated, or if either of you tell anyone about this game, you will automatically be thrown out of the game. Also, you will have to pay the remaining two players two hundred and fifty thousand dollars each. In other words gentlemen, don't cheat."

"Wait, so what's the prize out of all of this? We're having our privacy taken away and the chance of losing a big chunk of cash. I expect that there is a prize involved."

"One million dollars. Fun hundred thousand fro each of the other two losers. And of course, the losers are the winners sex slaves for two weeks. A lot of money is at stake here. Money that you may have a problem parting with."

They both nod their heads, going over in their minds what I said as I continue talking.

"The last things we have to go over are the points. The points you receive will vary depending on the task and whether you give or receive. The points for receiving will be two hundred points higher than giving, unless you persuade him to let you fuck him. For every hand job or fingering you give, you will get five hundred points. Every blow job or rimming you give, you will get one thousand points. If you manage to get them to fuck you, it's three thousand points. For every Champion you get in your bed, you will receive fifty extra points. Questions? Comments?"

They both look up slightly confused, but they sake their heads anyway.

"This is it. You have all the information, now all you have to do is decide whether you want in or out. I'll give you five minutes to think about it."

I set the timer on my watch for five minutes and walk over to the chair next to the couch, sitting down as I watch them go over the information that I had just given them.

Five minutes later I resume my position in front of them and ask for their final decision.

"We're in." The older man replies for the both of them as a smiles creeps onto my face.

"Good decision. Time to play the game."

XXX

_**Points if you:  
**_**Receive:**

**Hand Job/ Fingering: 700  
Blow Job/ Rimming: 1200  
Anal: 3000**

**Give:**

**Hand Job/ Fingering: 500  
Blow Job/ Rimming: 1000  
Anal: 5000**

**+ 50 for players who bed Champions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_**The Players**_

**Player ****1:**

I can't believe that I have just agreed to this. Can you imagine what the press would say if they found out? ... Who cares? Who would want to pass up the chance to play a game of seduction with these two guys?

I watch the other two men in the room quietly, trying to gather my game plan as one of them starts setting up the score board, placing a zero next to all of our names.

This is going to be easy. The only set back is that I've already slept with a few of our targets. They were the easier ones to get into bed. All it took was simple blackmail and easy seduction.

"So when exactly does the game start?" I ask the man standing in front of the white board.

"I'll have guys at your houses tomorrow morning to set up the cameras. I'll be available every other morning at ten AM, so you're both more than welcome to come and see your scores. The game will officially start tomorrow night."

I nod my head as I start strategising again, trying to figure out who my first victim will be.

I guess the easiest people to start with would be my closest friends. I've fucked one of them so far, so I have plenty ass left to get. I think that they can be easily manipulated.

"Will we be able to fuck the same person twice? Like, I fuck a guy and then you fuck the same guy?"

I turn to my opponent who's sitting next to me on the couch, he's looking at the man still standing in front of us waiting for his reply.

"That's going to be another hard part of the game. Once they've been fucked, they're out of the game. But that's only if they've been fucked or fucked you themselves. If you only give him a blow job or whatever, then another player has the chance to 'go all the way' with him."

Interesting. We get to finish what the other person started and couldn't get it done right. We get to show them how to really get the job done.

These guys have no idea who they are messing with. Let's put it this way, by the time the twenty-one days are up, I will not only be the winner I will also have demolished the other guys in the process. I have plenty of things in mind that I can make them do when they become _my _sex slaves after I win.

**Chris Jericho : 0 Points**

* * *

**Player 2**

This idea is brilliant! Why didn't I ever think of something like this? At least I'm one of the players though, these guys are going DOWN! I'm going to kick their asses at this game. They don't know what they're getting themselves into.

I look at the man next to me as he thinks quietly to himself. He must be trying to plan it all out in that big head of his. He's going to need to strategise as much as possible in order to get even close to the score that I'm going to get.

As for the mastermind behind this whole game, he's going to be a little harder to beat than Chris will be. Not only is he deceitful and one of the best in the department of seduction, he's also a professional in the sac. He knows all the right moves to make to get you to scream his name while he comes deep in your ass. But like I said earlier, I'm going to kick both their asses.

"Do we get extra points if we manage to get another player in bed?"

What kind of idiotic question is that? Chris winks at me seductively and licks his lips as I turn and look at him. I can't help but laugh as our other opponent turns and looks at us like we're insane.

"I don't know how you would manage to do that since each of us knows about the game. You can always try though. I'll give ten thousand points to the person that accomplishes that task, but you're going to have a hell of a time."

Ten thousand points? Not bad. But he is certainly right about it being a hard task. That's something that could take all twenty-one days, if not more.

"Just keep in mind that if you try that, you two will be going after each other, don't forget that you can't nail someone that you've already had sex with," he says winking at both of us before turning back to finish the score board.

How is he ever going to win this game anyway? I thought that he had already slept with everyone in the wrestling industry. I don't think there's anyone left for him to sleep with.

"I think it's time to scope out the guys i plan on fucking," I say as I stand up. "Happy hunting you two, see you on the playing field."

I shake my opponents hands and wish them good luck before leaving the room in search of my first victim. These guys are going down.

**Adam/Edge : 0 Points**

* * *

**Player 3/Mastermind:**

These next twenty-one days are going to be very interesting. Probably the best and most memorable days of my life.

There's a lot at stake here. Money, friendships, innocent people's feelings, our reputations. I knew all of this when I came up with the game. I know I'm going to lose everything if this becomes public. The media will destroy all three of us, but that just adds to the rush I'm getting from it.

"How did you come up with an idea like this?"

I turn around and look at Chris who's still sitting on the couch, he has an inquisitive grin playing on his lips.

"I'm a cold, heartless bastard who wants to hold peoples most precious feelings in my hand, and crush them into little pieces. I'm tried of every guy I fuck thinking that just because we 'slept together', that we're all of a sudden a couple. When I first started sleeping with guys, they all took advantage of me. They fucked me, and left me. Making me the cold, insensitive person that I a today. Now it's my turn to take revenge on them. It's time for them to realise that they can't just take advantage of people and not have anything in return. When I get through with anyone one of these guys, they'll know what it feels like to wake up in the morning, cold and lonely because they realise that all they'll ever be to anyone is another piece of ass."

"I'm all for the game, but why these people? Straight, innocent people who had nothing to do with the way you were treated. Shouldn't we be going after the people who made your life a living hell?"

"Don't try and make any sense of this Jericho. Either you play the game or not. Forget about my intentions behind it, and stop acting like you care about any of those men that you plan on fucking. I know that somewhere deep inside your mind you want them to realise what they really mean to you. That all they are is another target and victim for the game, and you did everything to get them in bed, not because you care about them in any way, shape or form, but because you want those points so that you can prove to Adam and I that you are better at seduction than we are."

The room falls silent as I walk over to the chair next to the couch and lower my my body into it, watching Chris. His elbows rest on his knees and his eyes focus straight ahead of him as if he's thinking about my words. He slowly turns his head towards me until we're looking each other in the eyes. After a few seconds his gaze drops to the floor and he slowly stands up, not saying a word as he quietly leaves the room.

I'll be surprised if he gets anyone in bed now with my words running around in his mind.

**Paul/Triple H: 0 Points**

* * *

**Thanks to **_x.Mayhem.x, Tina, DanielleCena1981, Mariana, TheVampireLucinda, Does This Look Infected and LCHime_ **for reviewing.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this has taken so long to get up. I had a small accident and ended up in hospital for a day. Damn low blood pressure and hot weather!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Day 1: Chris Jericho**_

I got a call from Paul early this morning while the security guys were here setting up the cameras. Apparently he wanted to kick off the game with a big party, so he reserved one of the most popular bars in Florida. The guest list consists only of our targets for the next twenty-one days, and a few other select people. This means we're going to have a very wide variety of sexy, and some not so sexy men, to choose from tonight.

I have a feeling that this is going to be one of the biggest parties of the year. Not by the number of people who are going to be in attendance, but because of all the wrestlers that are going to be there.

There are three things that come to mind when you think about a party like this: Sex, drugs, and rock and roll. The theme of any of the parties put together by Paul. I plan on enjoying all three of those things to the fullest extent, except I will be replacing the drugs with alcohol, and lots of it.

My mind continues to wonder as I look at my reflection in the mirror in front of me, giving myself a one over. I made sure to choose my best attire for this party because by the nights end, I plan on getting some ass, more than once.

I'm wearing my tight black leather pants with a silk black, short sleeve button up shirt. I make sure to leave the top couple of buttons on my shirt undone to expose my sexy chest to the world. My highlighted blonde hair is twisted into spikes, and I look so good right now that I'm giving myself an erection just by looking at my reflection.

I look at myself one last time to make sure everything is perfect, before grabbing my car keys and walking out the door.

* * *

As soon as I walk into the doors of the club, I'm hit with the strong smell of smoke and alcohol. The music seems to be blasting through every crack in the room, and the place is packed with some very sexy men drinking, dancing, and having a good time unbeknownst to what's really going on.

As I walk further into the club, I see Paul standing near the bar, talking to one of the TNA guys as his eyes scan across the large crowd.

As I look around at everyone myself, I don't see Adam anywhere in the close vicinity, but I do see my best friend sitting at the bar by himself.

I push my way through all the bodies crowding the room as I make my way to Christian and sit next to him, ordering a beer for myself.

"Where are the other guys?" I yell to him over the music, he knew that I was talking about Kurt Angle and Booker.

He points behind us at the dance floor, and I look to see a few of the guys dancing wildly with each other.

I decide to hold off on my best friends for the time being, and go after someone else in the club as I lean against the bar and look at all the fine men.

* * *

I've been here for nearly an hour and I still haven't found a guy that peaks my interest. I decide to give up looking for now as I see 

Christian sitting in the same place he was when I first got here, and I grab the seat next to him. There's a line of empty beer bottles in front of him, and I can only imagine how many drinks he's had tonight.

"Jay, how many beers have you had?"

The younger man turns around on his bar stool, almost falling to the ground as he looks at me through drunken and dazed eyes. This would be the perfect time to take advantage of him and get a big lead by doing everything to him, but there's no way I'm going to do that to my best friend. Not yet anyways.

I sit down next to him and order another beer just as the song changes, and 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard blares through the speakers, making Christian bounce around like a little five year old.

"Come on Chrisy, lets go dance," he says, grabbing my hand and forcing me to stand up, using me to rest his tired body against.

"Fine, I'll dance, but just once. And if you feel the need to throw up, you better go to the restroom to do it, you throw up on me and I'll kick your ass."

I start to pull him to the dance floor, but he pulls me back and turns towards the bar. I look at him confused but soon realise what he's doing as he unsteadily stands on a bar stool before climbing up on the bar.

"Jason! Get down from there before you break your neck."

Geez, I sound like his mother. I'm supposed to be in the back fucking some hot guys, but instead I'm up here nurturing a thirty-something year old.

Instead of paying attention to me, Christian decides to start dancing to the music, almost succeeding in falling off the bar and onto the bartenders a few times, making them very agitated.

I do the only thing I can think of to do and climb on the bar with him, putting my hands on his hips to hold him steady as I try to get him off the bar.

"Come on Chrisy, you said you'd dance one dance with me," he slurs drunkenly, grinding his hips into mine as he starts dancing against my body.

The songs almost over, thankfully, so I decide to go along with it as I grip his hips tightly, keeping him from plunging off the bar.

As I look out into the crowd, I notice everyone staring at us, whispering to each other as we grind our hips into each other, and I decide to get daring, to see who exactly in this crowd I can get turned on with my actions.

I slowly kneel down in front of Christian until the crotch of his pants is right in front of my face, and I snake my tongue out and lick up the bulge forming behind the rough material. I use my hands to push his shirt up as my tongue continues to venture up and past his naval, and I slowly stand up as I get back up to Christian's neck.

I can feel everyone's eyes penetrating us as I suck on his neck while we continue to grind against each other, and I can feel one specific set of eyes boring a hole into my flesh as the song ends.

I look over the group of wrestlers in front of me, looking for the person looking at me, and I see Adam standing in a far corner, his back against the wall and his eyes squeezed closed. There's another dark haired guy leaning up against him, and by the look of it, the guy is giving Adam a hand job of massive proportions.

My eyes go back to the crowd, and just as I'm about to give up my search, my eyes lock with a man near the far wall, his body language screaming at me to take him to the back and do dirty things to him. Cody Rhodes turns his head away as he sees me looking at him, and I carefully help Christian off the bar and turn him over to Kurt's supervision. As I walk in the direction of the younger man, his back is turned to me as I walk up behind him and get as close to him as possible without actually touching him.

"You looked like you were enjoying the show," I whisper in his ear, causing him to turn around and look at me with bright red cheeks.

"I'm sorry dude, but I don't swing that way."

He tries his best to walk away from me, but I grab his arm and pull him back towards me, wrapping my arm securely around his hips.

"Have you ever tried anything with another guy?" I ask him in a low voice, using my grip on his hips to make him move along to the music with me.

"I just told you I don't swing that way. Now if you don't mind..."

He tries to push my arm away from him, but I hold on tighter as I start pulling him towards the back of the club.

"You shouldn't turn down something you've never tried before. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He struggles slightly with me as I pull him through a door that opens up into a small hallway, and we walk down the hall to the bathrooms, walking into the dimly lit room as I lock the door behind us.

"The way you were looking at me up there on the bar, I know deep down you've wanted to at least try something with another guy, so why don't you tell me what it is, and I'll see what I can do for you."

I slowly walk towards him until his lower back comes in contact with the counter top, causing him to stop. I push our chests together and put my hands on his ass, lifting him up and setting him on the counter. His face is flushed as I let my hands travel up the inside of his thigh and comes to rest on his crotch.

"Tell me what you want."

Our eyes are locked on each other and the only thing that escapes his mouth is a low whimper as I slowly unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper.

"I think I know what you want. Every guy likes to be sucked off. Do you want me to give you a blowjob? Just think of me as one of those random groupies that I know you fuck every night."

He lifts his hips up slightly so I can pull his pants down to his ankles, exposing his dick to the cold air of the room.

The room is void of any noise except for the loud music filtering in from the club and shaking the walls as I lean my head down and take the tip of his penis into my mouth and suck on it sensually, causing his length to slowly harden.

I rest one hand on his hip and wrap the other one around his cock as I take his whole length into my mouth, allowing it to hit the back of my throat.

He reluctantly puts his hands on the back of my head as I begin to move up and down his long shaft, tasting the pre-cum oozing out of the slit in his dick.

As I continue to suck him off, I one handedly unbutton my pants and slide my hand into my boxers, stroking myself a few times.

I pull my hand back out of my pants and slide my now pre-cum covered finger into his tight ring of muscles around his hole, causing him to buck his hips up, shoving his juicy cock further down my throat.

He moves around uncomfortably, pushing on my shoulders and trying to get away from me as I free my mouth of his cock and move back up his body, sucking on his earlobe.

"Just relax, I promise this wont hurt for very long." I whisper into his ear.

A low whimper escapes his lips as he uses all his strength to push me away from him, causing me to slam into one of the bathroom stall doors.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

He jumps off the counter and puts his dick back in his pants, zipping up as he unlocks the door and hurriedly walks out of the bathroom.

"It looks like you're in the lead so far Jericho."

I spin around and look at Paul, standing in the doorway of one of the stalls with a smug look on his face.

"How long have you been there?" I ask him, readjusting my pants and zipping them back up.

"Long enough to provide you with hard evidence. That, of which, being myself of course. You should be lucky I was here to witness that little incident, I'm not kidding about having hard evidence, no 

pun intended." With those few choice words, Stephen walks past me and out of the bathroom, going back into the club.

**Chris Jericho: Score - 1500 points**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _LCHime, Does This Look Infected, Mariana, Tina, FlyAwayxX, DanielleCena1981, TheVampireLucinda and extremeshan81_

**I wrote quite a few chapters whilst in my sick bed, so the next chapter will be up in a few hours.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that some people enjoyed my Edge/Batista slash... so here it goes with a little added extra.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Still Day 1: Adam/Edge**_

I got quite a surprise this afternoon when I walked into my house. Apparently the two guys installing the hidden cameras wanted to see if they really worked, so they started making out on my couch. One of them was getting ready to give the other a blowjob when I "accidentally" walked in on them. I decided to make good use of the situation, and I happily escorted the two very fine gentlemen to my room. I guess you could say I was warming up for the party I'm about to walk into. I know those guys were enjoying it. Either that, or they were screaming my name in pain. Either way, I enjoyed it immensely.

The party seems to be just getting started as I walk into the club, and I easily spot Paul in a dark corner of the room, talking to Paul London.

Half of the people here are already on their way to being drunk, which is pretty normal when you think about it. Just because we're wrestlers doesn't mean that we can't drink or smoke, or do drugs... We have to be careful with the drugs though, I just do them once in a while so I don't get caught out by the testing.

As I walk towards the centre of the club, there are a few guys dancing wildly to the music, and I scope all of the men out, looking for my first victim.

I start dancing along with the music, blending in as I walk towards the dark haired man I've chosen, and I can smell the hard liquor on his breath as I stand inches in front of him, slowly closing the gap until we're pressing our bodies against each other while still dancing.

His intoxication is only making me want him more as I place my hands on his hips and begin to grind my growing erection into his thigh. His body relaxes against mine as he closes his eyes, and within a matter of minutes, I have my first victim sitting in the palm of my hand, waiting to be used and thrown away. Now I've just got to decide what to do with him.

As we continue to dance, I slowly pull him towards a corner, stopping as I feel my back hit the wall. While he still has his eyes closed, I reach down and unzip my pans, moaning as I pull my cock out.

"Open your eyes Dave," I say to the well-built man as I hold my dick in my hand.

As he opens his eyes, I grab one of his hands and bring it down to my crotch, gasping as his hold hand touches me. He jumps slightly and tries pulling away as he 

realizes what I'm doing, but I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him towards me until my lips are near his ear.

"You can get a guy horny and just leave him to take care of it himself. Don't worry, you wont remember anything in the morning after all the alcohol you've consumed tonight," I whisper in his ear as I place my hand over his and aid him in stroking my cock.

After a few seconds, I feel him reluctantly start his own pace, and I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall, resting my hands on his hips again.

I feel his breath against the side of my neck as he continues to stroke me, and my breathing starts to become heavier as he quickens his pace.

As I feel my orgasm approaching, I quickly grab his hand away from my dick and pull him towards a door a few feet away from us, leading to a hallway.

I try opening the door to the bathroom, but it's locked, causing me to curse under my breath as I pull Dave towards another door that leads into the alleyway behind the club.

As soon as we're in the dark alley, I slam him against the wall and cover his mouth with mine, tasting alcohol and weed as I start massaging his tongue with my own.

While I continue to kiss him, I switch our positions so that I'm leaning against the wall as I pull my pants down just far enough to pull my dick completely out.

"Get on your hands and knees and suck my dick dry," I say hoarsely to him as he drunkenly obeys and gets on his hands and knees in front of me.

I run my hands over his shaved hair as he takes my dick into his mouth all at one time and slowly begins to suck me off.

As I'm about to close my eyes, I hear the door to the club shut, and I look up to see Paul walking towards Dave and I with a devilish look in his eyes.

Without saying anything, the singer drops to his knees behind Dave and undoes his pants, pulling his erection out and stroking it a few times.

I feel the man kneeling in front of me jump as Paul reaches his hand around his waist and unbuttons his pants, pulling them down as far as he can. I watch speechless as Paul spits in his hand and uses it as lube as he strokes himself.

Without bothering to prepare Dave first, Paul pushes the head of his dick against the tight seal of Dave's ass, forcing his way in.

The dark man with his lips attached to my dick groans in pain and tries to pull away, but I grab his head tightly and force him to swallow my dick to the best of his ability.

I feel myself getting harder as I watch Paul hold the other mans hips tightly and slam into him, causing Dave to take me further into his mouth with each thrust.

As he adjusts to the feeling of Dave being in him, Dave tightens his suction around my throbbing cock, going at his own fast speed as I release my hold on the back of head and grip his shoulders tightly.

As my body begins to shudder from my oncoming orgasm, Dave puts his hands on the back of my legs, right below my ass, helping me to stay steady as I release my cum into his mouth, moaning as his throat contracts around my dick while he swallows my fluids.

I watch breathlessly as Pauls eyelids slide close on their own accord and his breathing becomes erratic, signalling his own release as he moans loudly.

As Paul continues to pump himself into Dave, he reaches his hand around his waist and takes his erection into his hand, stroking it a few times before the dark haired man releases his semen on Paul's hand.

As all three of us struggle to catch our breath, Paul pulls out of Dave and I help him stand up, pulling him towards me so our chests are pressing against each other and kiss him passionately.

As I savour the taste of myself on his lips, I pull his pants up and button them, doing the same with mine before pulling away and whispering in his ear, "if you remember this in the morning and decide to experiment a little further, you know where to find me."

With that said, I help Dave lean against the wall before walking back in the club, leaving he and Paul alone.

**Adam/Edge: 1900 Points**

**Paul/Triple H: 5500 Points**

**Chris Jericho: 1500 Points**

**Current Victims  
****Cody Rhodes  
Dave Batista**

* * *

**Thanks to my extremely quick reviewers:** DanielleCena1981, Does This Look Infected and Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis

Loves ya!

Angel  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**As I explained in my other fan fiction, I had a problem with my laptop and it had to be repaired, whilst being repaired EVERYTHING was wiped from the memory, however, being the genius I am I wrote the next 4 chapter by pen and paper, so none of this was lost apart from the first 4 chapters that were already posted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

If I weren't so tired and hung over right now, I'd probably run to the restroom and vomit up everything I've eaten in the past two days. I can't believe I managed to drink that much in one night.

I stretch my arms above my head and turn on my side as I lay in my bed with my eyes still closed, trying to calm my nausea.

I pull a pillow out from under my head and cover my face with it, trying to block out the sound of the phone ringing next to me, but it doesn't help much.

"What?"

My voice is hoarse and thick with sleep as I answer the phone groggily, and await a response from the other end.

"Look beside you."

I don't have a chance to respond before Paul hangs up, and it doesn't even register in my mind of what he said before I turn over on my other side.

As I open my eyes, I jump in fright when my eyes fall upon the sleeping singer lying next to me, causing me to fall on the floor with a loud thud and a soaring pain going through my ass.

I rub the soar spot on my ass as I stand up and look at the sleeping man, trying hard to block anything from my mind that might have happened with him.

The pounding headache that's ripping through my head continues as I quickly grab my pants off the floor and pull them on as I look around for my shirt.

I manage to get dressed in record time as I get in my car and speed to the hotel that Paul's staying at, coming within a foot of falling flat on my face as I open the door and run into the master bedroom where Paul's sitting behind the security cameras, watching as Glen Jacobs continues to sleep.

There's a look of amusement on his face as he watches me stumble in and sit in a chair next to him, struggling to catch my breath and keep the bile down that's threatening to come up.

"So, how was your night with Glen?"

I give him a threatening look and shoot him the finger as I look through the marked security tapes of last night and pull out the one for my bedroom, getting ready to put it in the VCR.

"Here, you might want to start with this one," he says, handing me a tape marked 'Chris's Kitchen'.

I reluctantly push the tape into the VCR and push the play button, watching as a bird's eye view of my kitchen pops up onto the screen.

It's only seconds before two men walk into the kitchen with their arms held tightly around each other and their tongues fighting drunkenly for space in each other's mouths.

I can easily tell by the big frame and my gorgeous that it's Glen and I, and I can feel a churning in my stomach as I watch my drunken self pull down Glen's trousers as he leans against the counter, and I drop on my knees in front of him and take his hard dick into my mouth.

I push the fast forward button and watch nauseously as I give the Big Red Machine a blowjob before pulling him out of the kitchen, and towards my bedroom.

The screen goes blue as the tape cuts off, and Paul reaches in front of me to put the bedroom tape in.

"I think you'll really want to watch this," Paul says, placing his arm around my shoulder and keeping it there as he pushes the play button.

Immediately, Glen and I appear on the screen again, me pulling him towards my bed and pushing him down on it forcefully. I quickly pull his clothes off, followed by my own as I start to finger his ass and get him ready to be fucked.

Paul's hand slips from around my shoulder and comes to rest on my inner thigh as my eyes continue to be transfixed on the television screen.

The sound of Glen and my moaning fills the room as Paul turns up the volume on the television, and I feel myself getting hard as the sound of my own groaning and moaning fills my ears.

As I stop fingering Glen and start to push into him, Paul begins rubbing my dick through my pants and snakes his tongue out against my ear, running it along the outside before sucking on my earlobe.

The nausea from my hangover starts to slowly fade as Paul moves down to my neck and starts sucking on it, no doubt leaving a massive hickey in it's place.

I pull my attention away from the video and turn my head; capturing Paul's lips with my own as I push his hand away from my stiffening cock and open up my pants, allowing my erection to be engulfed by the temperature in the room.

After I finish with my own pants, I reach over to Paul's and undo them as well, wrapping my hand around his dick and stroking him in a somewhat slow rhythm.

Without touching my own stiffness, Paul puts his hands on my hips and pulls me out of my chair, pushing my pants down and pulling me into his lap.

I straddle his hips in the chair as I deepen the kiss, and we grind our hips into each other while the moaning of Glen and I continue to fill the room.

As I pull away from the kiss, Paul puts his hands on my ass cheeks and pulls me up a little, telling me what he wants as he pushes his dick against the ring of muscles that surrounds my opening.

I put my hands on his shoulders and hold them tightly as I lower myself down his rod, breathing his name as he bucks his hips up, causing his dick to slam into my prostate.

I scream Paul's name at the same time Glen screams mine, and Paul's bucks his hips up again, pulling my body down at the same time and causing a wave of pleasure to coarse throughout the whole of my body.

I can hear skin slapping against skin from behind me as I start my own fast rhythm on Stephen's dick, screaming his name each time the thick head of his dick comes in contact with that spot deep inside of me.

As I continue to ride Paul's massive cock, I drop one of my hand's down to my own erection, pulling on it in time with my movements.

Pauls got his head thrown back with his eyes closed tightly and his hands on my hips as a light layer of sweat covers his tan body, and his breathing becomes erratic. I take advantage of Paul's exposed neck and lick the soft skin, tasting the sweat as I start sucking on his flesh.

His hands slide from my hips and back to my ass as he squeezes firmly, holding my tightly as he stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist, his dick still in me as he quickly walks into the living room, throwing me on the couch and pulling himself with me.

Paul puts his hands under my thighs and pushes my legs up, allowing him better access as he increases his speed and depth, making my body rack in pleasure.

As he finds a steady rhythm, Paul leans forward and takes my hands in his, pulling them up over my head and holds them there as he starts kissing me. I struggle to get my hands free so that I can stroke myself, but Paul over powers me and keeps my arms pinned above my head.

I can tell his orgasm is nearing when he pulls away from the kiss and squeezes his eyes closed, biting back a scream as I tighten my muscles around him, sending him over the edge.

As his cum covers my insides, the sensation sends my mind into overdrive and I can feel my body tighten up as I shoot cum onto both Paul and I.

His thrusts slow down exceptionally before stopping completely as we struggle to catch our breaths, and I look behind me as I hear the door open and close.

"Looks like I just missed all the fun. Too bad I have to leave in a few hours, or I would stay here with you two."

Paul pulls out of me and stands up, walking towards the bathroom to clean himself up, and Adam sits next to me on the couch.

The room is silent as Adam moves his hand towards me, placing it on my thigh as he starts to massage the cum into my skin, and I can already feel the heat stirring in my groin as his hand slowly moves up, closer to my dick.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get me," I say, grabbing his wrist and pushing him away from me as I stand up and go back into the master bedroom to look at the scores.

**Chris: 8000 Points  
****Paul: 5500 Points  
****Adam: 1900 Points**

**Current Victims:  
Dave Batista  
Glen Jacobs  
****Cody Rhodes**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** Tina, Mariana, LCHime, DanielleCena1981, The Niki Reid, Does This Look Infected, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, TheVampireLucinda, PunkRockDivaxX and Shaquita.

Another chapter is in the works right now, so that should be up a bit later on.

Happy ficcin'

Angel  
xxx**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the extremely late update... Blame my laptop (again).**

**Chapter 6**

_**Adam's Point of View**_

I can't believe I'm so fucking behind right now. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I allowed Paul to fuck Dave like that. Then again, I think anyone would be murdered if they tried to stop him from having sex with whoever he wanted. I still wouldn't mind fucking Dave myself though, although he's already out of the game. I think I can get him to unknowingly trap one of my future victims.

I stare out of the window beside me, twiddling my thumbs out of sheer boredom. I should be out fucking people right now. Instead I'm stuck on this plane flying to God knows where.

It's almost three in the fucking morning; most of the people on the plane are fast asleep. The only sounds that fill the plane are the soft humming of the engines.

The space in my chair seems to be getting smaller and smaller as the minutes go by with me still awake. I wish I could be one of these sleeping people around me. Even the trolley dollies seem to be snoozing at the back of the plane.

"Hey Adam, are you ok?"

His words are barely a whisper as I turn to look at him. He lowers himself into the seat beside me and pats my thigh lightly, squeezing slightly as he did so. I have to go over carefully in my head how to respond to his question, because I can't exactly tell him about the lack of points I have from fucking people.

My mind is focused on only one thing right now, and that's my straining cock. Shelton looks at me confused and I mentally kick my ass for what I'm about to do to him, but it's for the love of the game after all.

"Actually, everything's not ok. I've been thinking about someone a lot lately."

I can see worry written all over his face as I give him a sad look and look down, as if hanging my head in shame.

"So... Who is it you've been thinking about?"

I sneak a look down at my throbbing cock, I then look around us, to make sure that there are no prying eyes, then pulled it out of the constricting material.

"You."

His brown eyes bulge and his mouth drops open in shock, as he looks down at my dick my hand beginning to stroke it slowly as Shelton looks on.

After the initial shock of the situation passes through his mind, he begins to get up, but I grab his wrist and pull him back down towards me.

"Please just touch me. I dream of you every night, and this is what always happens. I just need you to touch me this once, show me that everything I envision you doing to me isn't a lie."

He tries to pull away but I pull his hand more towards me, watching him flinch as his skin brushes against my long shaft and making my dick twitch with excitement.

"Adam, let me go. You know I'm not into this type of stuff."

His voice is choked and full of fear as he struggles again, trying to get away from me as I lean closer to his ear.

"Please, this one time. You're the only one who can give me the release I need. I swear no one will find out about this, just please fucking touch me."

My words begin to get harsher as I lose my patience, and he's extremely reluctant as I pull his hand to my dick, whispering in his ear to stroke me. After a few hesitant seconds, he wraps his hand around my shaft, just above my hand that's on my base.

I continue to hold myself as he slowly begins to stroke me, and I let go of his wrist, reaching behind me on the back of the couch and grabbing my cell phone. I placed my hand on his back encouraging him to go faster as I buck my hips.

His breathing is becoming heavier as I let go of my base and place my hand over his, speeding up his strokes as I moan his name, and my hand on his back slips around to his front as I lightly massage the small bulge that's forming in the front of his underwear.

He pulls away from me at first, but moves closer as his dick throbs for more contact, and I give it to him as I slide my hand into his underwear, grabbing him and stroking with the same speed he has on me.

As he adjusts to what's happening, I lean forward and pull his hardened cock out from the restraining material, swirling my tongue over the swollen head and teasing his slit.

His hand tightens around my length as I take his prick into my mouth and suck on it sensually, enjoying the feeling of pleasure he's bringing me from the tight grip and fast pace he's going at.

I stop abruptly and look at him with lustful eyes. "I wanna fuck you." I whisper to him as I begin to kiss along his jaw line.

I put my hard cock back into my pants and Shelton does the same, then with difficulty we both walk to the small toilet towards the middle of the plane. I pushed him inside and he collapsed on the toilet bowl.

"Adam I don't want to do this, I don't think I can handle the pain."

I lean down so that our faces are inches apart and lightly kiss him on the lips before puling back and looking him in the eye.

"If at any point, the pain becomes too much for you, just tell me to stop, it's that simple."

I give him another quick peck on the lips to reassure him, and he reluctantly agrees as I tell him to suck on my finger. He looks at me confused and I tell him it's for his own good, to just suck on it like he did my dick.

I bite my lower lip as he sucks on my finger, grazing it with his teeth every so often, and I can feel the heat radiating off my dick as I take my finger from his mouth and begin to message his tight opening with it before sliding it past his tight ring of muscles. Carefully, I reached inside my pocket for my cell phone and press the record button. I place it quietly on the small counter top.

He gasps from the unusual feeling of my finger in his ass and shifts around, making it easy to find his prostate as I rub my finger against it, causing his gasps to turn into squeals of pleasure.

As his comfort level increases, I add another finger and start stretching him, getting his opening ready for my thick girth.

He closes his eyes tightly as his breath begins to come out in short pants, and I remove my fingers and spit in my hand, using it as lube as I coat my throbbing cock with it.

As I position my thick head at his opening, I lean down and start kissing him, messaging his tongue with my own as I push the head of my dick into him, breaking the tight seal of his virgin ass as I push all the way into him.

"Oh fuck... that hurts."

I can see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and I whisper into his ear, trying to reassure him as I pull out and push back in slowly.

I snake my tongue out and lick the trail of tears from his cheeks as I pull out and adjust my position, pushing back in and hitting his prostate with the swollen head of my dick.

"Shit... right there... fuck, that's the spot."

He moans out in pleasure as I steadily thrust into him, slowly increasing my speed and force. His fingers dig into the upper part of my back as I slam into him with all my strength and scream out his name, feeling myself on the brink of release.

As I continue to thrust into him, I reach down and rap my hand around his dick, stroking him in time with my thrusts as he kisses me, taking control of my mouth with his own.

"Oh God Adam, fuck me harder."

I do as I'm told and sit back on my heals, allowing me better access to his ass as I thrust into him with all my strength in my body, making him scream my name loudly enough to wake everyone on the bus.

As I continue to pound into him, I feel the muscles in his ass clench around my cock and his body trembles lightly, signalling his orgasm as a stream of cum shoots onto my hand and his chest.

The site of him shooting his load and the feeling of his clenched muscles is enough to send me over the edge as I come deep inside the cavity of his ass, feeling some of the hot cum seep out of his hole as I thrust into him a few more times.

As I pull my now flaccid penis out of his ass, I collapse on top of the United States Champion as we both struggle to catch our breath, and I add up the points in my head.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Mariana, Tina, DanielleCena1981, x.Mayhem.x, TheVampireLucinda, Does This Look Infected, AnonymousPunk, PunkRockDivaxX, SaraHHH _**and**_ JNHwwe._

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure if Paul has any siblings (I'm sure some of you Triple H fans will tell me), but for the sake of this chapter he does.**

**Chapter 7  
**_**Day Three**_

_**Paul's Point of View**_

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, its Ken."

"Oh yeah, hey man, what's going on?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you want to hang out tonight or something. I'm heading home for a month or so tomorrow, so that I can see family and have a well earned break."

"Yeah, I know how that goes. You want to come and hang out at my place? You know the complex with all the villas? I'm at number 4. We can order pizza and watch a movie or something, whatever you want to do."

"That sounds cool with me. What time do you want me to come over there?"

"How about seven? That'll give us plenty of time to shoot the proverbial shit."

"Alright man, see you then."

Look who's got his next target all lined up. I knew talking him up would work. Didn't know it would work that fast, but who's complaining. I'll be hitting the big points in no time.

* * *

"Oh fuck. God your ass is so fucking tight."

I grip the younger man's hips tightly, leaving small bruises as I thrust into him a few more times, allowing my orgasm to pass through my body before pulling out of him and leaning up against the back of the couch, trying to catch my breath.

As he pulls his pants up, I hear a loud knock at the front door and quickly pull my own pants up, pulling the zipper closed and buttoning them as I hand the other man his hat as we walk to the door, stopping in front of it. Before I open it, I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and search through the wad of cash, looking for a reasonable amount of money to give the man.

"Here's a tip for the pizza, maybe you can deliver here again when I'm next in town, you can taste my own special sauce."

I lean over and slip my tongue into the delivery boy's mouth as I hand him a twenty dollar bill before pulling away and opening the front door, allowing him to walk out past Ken as I invite the blonde in.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to sample the meat and sauce, that place has a habit of undercooking their pizza. I hope you don't mind pepperoni and sausage."

"Nope, its fine with me, I brought some beer," he says, holding up a case of Bud Light.

"Good choice. Why don't you go look for a movie we can watch, and I'll go get some plates and napkins for the pizza."

I point him in the direction of the living room as I walk to the kitchen and grab two plates and some napkins, taking them into the living room and setting them down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I look in Ken's direction, who has got his back to me, and silently walk over to him, trying to look over his shoulder at the movie he seems so focused on.

"What's that?"

He jumps at the sound of my voice, and I assume he didn't hear me come in as the DVD he had in his hands falls to the floor in front of him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that, I thought you heard me come in the room. What movie did you pick out?"

"Um... nu...nothing. I'm... uh... still looking."

As he bends over to pick up the movie he dropped, I playfully grab it out of his hands and look at the cover, smiling to myself as I read the title out loud.

"C.H.P Affairs: Cock Hungry Police."

Ken's face drains of all colour as he looks away in embarrassment, and I laugh as I put my hand on his shoulder, inching closer to him.

"My brother must have left this here the last time he visited, he can't go anywhere without his porn. Don't be so embarrassed about it, I've been tempted to watch it myself a few times before, but I could never bring myself around to it. I'm afraid I might like it." I whisper the last sentence into his ear as I study all the hot guys on the cover of the DVD case, wishing I could fuck each one of them right now.

"So your brother's... gay?" He chokes out the last word as he looks at the cover out of the corner of his eyes and a light shade of red plays over his cheeks.

"He goes both ways. I've seen him with guys, girls, both at one time. Hell, I've even walked in on him a few times while he was getting it up the ass. Sometimes he 

house sits for me while I'm on the road, and one day I came home early and there were five other guys in here besides my brother, all fucking each other's brains out."

I smile as his eyes bulge slightly and he looks at me as I open the DVD case and pull the CD out.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I've always been kind of interested in what this whole gay thing is about, and you seemed pretty interested earlier when I came in here, so I figure we could watch it. See what it is my brother loves so much."

He quickly grabs my wrist as I go to put it in, and I look up to see his cheeks turn a flaming red colour.

"Dude, don't worry. If you want to stop watching it, just tell me. Just because we're going to watch it, doesn't mean we're gay or anything. Just relax."

I pull my wrist from his grasp and put the DVD in, hitting the play button and going over to the wall and flipping the light switch off so that the room is somewhat dark, the only light being provided by the television as I walk over to the couch and sit down, directing Ken to do the same.

He reluctantly sits on the opposite end of the couch as the video starts, and I reach over to the coffee table in front of us, putting a slice of pizza on a plate. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Ken looking anywhere but the television screen, and I stand up, walking closer to him as I hand him the plate and sit back down right next to him so that we're only inches from each other.

I have a feeling it's going to take a little more to loosen him up. A couple of beers, maybe a roofie or two. It was easier to get into the pizza boys pants, than it is to get Ken to even look at the cover of a gay porn movie. I wonder how he would take it if I told him that after I caught my brother having an orgy in my house, I allowed his five buff friends to tie me down and gang bang me while my brother recorded the whole thing. I still have that tape hiding somewhere, not exactly sure where though. I also have a few scars from it. That was one of the best nights of my life.

Both Ken and I turn our heads towards the television screen as we hear someone scream loudly, and I feel my dick slowly coming to life as I watch a guy dressed in a police uniform bend another guy over the front of his squad car and shove his thick, fleshy 'nightstick' into the guys ass.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning as I look over at Ken, who's got his eyes transfixed on the TV. And the two men as they go at it, the cop stroking the other man's meat while he continues to fuck him. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

Ken keeps his eyes fixed on the movie as he brings his pizza up to his mouth, and I laugh as he accidentally smears some of the pizza sauce on his chin.

"Here, let me get that."

Before he gets a chance to react, I lean over to him and run my tongue along his chin and lips, feeling him tense up as I close my eyes and try to encourage him to open his mouth and allow me entrance.

After a few seconds, I feel Ken's hands on my chest as he forcefully pushes me away from him, causing me to almost fall on the floor as he stands up and walks to the door.

"Sorry man, I just can't... I can't do this type of thing. I think it's time for me to leave."

"Ken, wait..."

My words are cut off by the sound of my front door closing, and I angrily stand up and grab one of the beer bottles off the table, throwing it against the wall a few feet away from me and watching it shatter into hundreds of small pieces as the beer goes everywhere. I refuse to be turned down and lose this fucking game.

* * *

**Thanks to** _Does This Look Infected, Mariana, Danielle, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis _**and**_ SaraHHH _**for reviewing. As a special treat for you, I'm putting 2 chapters up.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kennedy... Kennedy/Jericho lovers should enjoy this :-D**

**Chapter 8  
**_**End of Day 3/ Beginning of Day 4**_

_**Chris's Point of View**_

It's been two days and I'm still trying to get the image of waking up next to Glen Jacobs out of my head. He's called me a few times, telling me we 'need to talk', but I erase the messages off my answering machine and try to forget them. Everything's still a bit hazy of what happened that night, considering I was three sheets to the wind when it happened, but I'm starting to remember a few select things here and there; things I wish I could burn from my memory.

"Hey Chris, go right in."

I thank the bouncer as he lets me into the club, and I'm immediately assaulted by smoke and loud music rattling the walls. I come to this place almost every weekend though, so it doesn't phase me much as I walk over to the bar and sit on one of the stools, ordering a beer as I turn around to look at the large crowd of people behind me, dancing to the music and trying to get their hands on a one night stand.

As I turn my head and look at all the people sitting at the bar, I see a familiar face hiding at the end, and stand up, walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, what's going on?" I ask, placing my beer down on the bar and sitting down next to him.

He turns to look at me, and I can tell right away by the look in his eyes that he's had one too many beers already.

After almost a minute of him staring at me like he doesn't know who I am, it seems to suddenly smack him in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, Chris, how long have you been sitting there?"

I laugh at his question as I take the beer out of his hand that he's about to take a drink out of, and set it a safe distance away from him so he can't get it.

"I think you've had enough already, maybe we should call you a cab to take you home so you can get some sleep."

"What do you mean? I just got here, why would I want to leave already?"

He raises his hand in the air to try and signal the bartender for another drink, but I quickly grab it and pull him off his barstool, throwing a hundred dollar bill on the bar to cover his tab as I pull him out of the club behind me while he struggles to loosen my grip I have on his arm.

I put my arm around his waist and pull his stumbling body to my car, helping him into the passenger seat before going around to the driver's side and getting in.

I hear a loud thud from beside me as I start the engine, and turn to see his forehead pressed up against the window next to him.

"I think you should stay at my place tonight, or at least until you're a bit more sober." My words seem to go unheard as I pull out of the parking lot and drive the short, silent distance to my house, parking my car in the garage and dragging the unconscious man into my living room and onto the couch.

I grab a blanket out of the closet in my room and throw it over him before turning the lights out, but just as I'm about to walk out of the living room, I hear him say something that stops me in my tracks.

"Did you know Paul Levesque is gay?"

After I recover from the initial shock of his words, I turn the lights back on and walk over to the couch, sitting on the edge and looking down at him.

"Why would you say that?"

He opens his eyes to look at me, and his face is so serious that you would never be able to tell he's drunk.

"He made a move on me earlier tonight; tried to kiss me. I pushed him off me and left; went straight to the bar."

I expect him to burst out into laughter at any moment as effect of the alcohol, but instead he just looks at me, confusion written all over his face as if expects me to know why Paul did it; not that I don't know.

"So, I'm assuming you didn't like him kissing you?"

He continues to look at me, and then a few seconds later, he shrugs his shoulders.

"It caught me off guard and scared the shit out of me. My legs were working faster than my brain, so I was out of there before my mind could process whether or not I liked it."

I bet Paul's sitting in his rented villa flaming mad right now; I don't think the guy's ever been turned down a day in his life. But like they say, you win some, you lose some.

"Well, do you want to see if you like it?"

The confusion is back before the last words even leave my mouth, and he reluctantly shrugs his shoulders again.

His eyes focus on my lips as I slowly lean down and cover his with my own, watching his eyelids slide close as I run my tongue over his lips, feeling them part as I slip my tongue in and start to massage his with my own, getting a good response from him.

I can taste and smell the alcohol on him as I pull away and look down at him, laughing as he sticks his tongue out, wanting more, and I lean back down and take him into my mouth.

As we continue to kiss, I pull the blanket away from him and push it to the end of the couch as I move so that I'm laying on top of him, his hands slipping around to my lower back as I start to grind my hips down into him.

I start moaning into the kiss and I feel his hands quickly move to my chest, pushing me back until I'm leaning against the blanket and armrest of the couch, and he's now the one on top of me.

"You're not going to run out again are you?" I ask him as he pulls away and we both try to catch our breath.

"No, you were poking me."

He sounds like a five year old as he points down at my crotch and I look at the massive bulge in my pants.

"I think he wants to come out and play."

I can tell he's still pretty drunk as he leans down and starts talking to my crotch, asking it in a playful voice if it wants to come out and play with him as he undoes my pants and jumps back slightly as my dick springs out of my jeans.

"Wow, I don't know whether to play baseball with it, or use it as a stripper pole. That thing's huge."

I try to holdback my laughter as he stares at it in awe, and I lean in close to him so I can whisper into his ear.

"I think it wants to take a bath. Why don't you make him clean with your tongue?"

He forcefully pushes me back against the couch as leans back down to it and runs his tongue along the underside, giggling childishly when it twitches.

"You like that don't you little Chrissy?" He stares at it like he's expecting and answer, and then he nods his head. "I liked it to."

I can only imagine what he's like in bed when he's sober. Hopefully he talks less and fucks more; one could only wish.

He catches me off guard as he takes my dick into his mouth, and I accidentally thrust up, almost choking him as I slip into his throat. Luckily, he forgets it as he starts bobbing his head up and down and I tangle my fingers in his hair, moaning his name as he sucks me off.

"Fuck, are you sure you've never done this before?"

He nods his head as he pulls back and swirls his tongue around the head of my cock, collecting the pre-cum before sliding back down and taking me all the way in his mouth.

"I think we should take this into the bedroom. I don't want any of my neighbours walking by and seeing us through the window."

I push him back off me and stand up, almost falling backwards as he jumps on me and wraps his legs around my lower back and his arms around the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss.

I struggle to carry him into my room and fall onto the bed, me on top of him as I pry his legs and arms from around me, standing up so that I can remove my clothes before lying back down on top of him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I point out before he can get a chance to attack me with his lips again.

He groans disapprovingly as I roll off him and he quickly removes his clothes before jumping on me, knocking the wind out of me as he does so.

"What do we get to do next? This whole thing is getting boring."

"You can let me fuck you."

His playful tone quickly dissipates as he stares down at me, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Or you can fuck me."

He relaxes a little at my second option and I reach over to my nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube as I pour some into my hand and begin to coat his dick with it, feeling myself getting harder as he thrusts into my hand.

"What do I do?"

I spread my legs wide and grab one of his hands, coating his fingers with lube and telling him to put one finger in me, and coat my insides with it.

I moan loudly as his middle finger slips into me and he rubs it along my insides, and after about a minute, I tell him to insert another.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby. Now fuck me."

He pulls his fingers out and I feel the head of his hard dick pushing against my opening, but he doesn't move any further.

"Push hard and go slow." I say, noticing his apprehension.

I feel him push hard against my opening as the head so his erection breaks past my tight ring of muscles and into my ass, and I put my hands on the back of his thighs, pulling him towards me until he's all the way in.

He concentrates on my facial expressions, looking for any sign of pain as he pulls out and pushes back in, stopping when I gasp.

"Don't stop, keep fucking me."

As he pulls out again, I wrap my legs around his back and pull him to me again, forcing him into me harder and faster, and causing us both to moan in pleasure.

He finally gets the courage to go faster as I put one of my hands behind his neck and pull him to me, covering his lips with my own as I slip my tongue into his mouth.

I moan as my erection rubs against his stomach with each thrust, and decide to take matters into my own hands as I reach down and wrap my fingers around my pulsing cock, matching my rhythm with his thrusts as I stroke myself.

"Come on baby, I want to feel you all the way inside of me. Push harder."

I scream his name loudly as he shifts his position and drives himself further into my ass, slamming his dick against my prostate as I pump my dick more furiously, feeling my orgasm coming at me full speed.

"Oh god, I'm going to come. Do you want me to pull out?" he asks, struggling to breathe as his body begins to shake.

Instead of answering him, I wrap my legs tighter around him, and at the same time I feel my cum cover my hand and stomach, I feel him explode into me and fill my insides with his own essence, screaming Paul's name as he does so.

When the realisation finally hits me of what he's screaming, I forcefully roll over so that I'm now on top of him, and pin his wrists to the mattress with his hands.

"What did you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: I'm not too happy about this chapter as it contains CM Punk getting drugged with Rohypnol (otherwise known as the date-rape drug). If you don't want to read any further I'll understand. **

**Chapter 9  
**_**Day Four**_

_**Paul's Point of View**_

I need something to take my anger out on. Better yet, I need someone to take my anger out on. I need to fuck somebody, get all my rage out. I can't believe that fucking prick walked out and just left me here. Paul fucking Levesque does not get turned down.

I pace back and forth in my living room, still going over the events that happened hours ago, glass scattered all over my floor from me throwing the case of Bud Light and other glass items against the wall in a failed attempt to subdue my anger.

I jump slightly as the phone suddenly rings from it's place in the kitchen, and I quickly walk in there, picking it up off the counter and trying my best not to sound pissed off as I answer it.

"Hey Paul, it's Phil, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

I almost yell at him to leave me the fuck alone, but I think better of it as I ask him to come over. I hang up the phone and go into my bedroom, looking through my dresser drawers until I find the bottle of pills that I keep hidden in there.

I feel myself calming down as I take the bottle into the kitchen and set it on the counter, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer and set it next to the pills. There's no way I'm letting this night go to waste without scoring any points, I'm too fucking far behind.

I open the pill bottle and set one of the small white pills on the counter, using the bottle of beer to crush it into a fine powder before opening the beer and putting it in the drink, shaking it to dilute it.

Just as I finish hiding the bottle of pills in a cabinet, I hear a knock at the door and walk out of the kitchen, opening the door and allowing the World Heavyweight Champion to come in. His eyes go wide as he glances in the living room and sees the glass shards all over the floor.

"What happened in there?"

"Anger management."

He nods his head and laughs slightly as he follows me into the kitchen, and I grab another beer out of the fridge, keeping it as I hand him the tainted beer.

* * *

His words are becoming slurred and his eyes seem to be getting heavy as he finishes off the rest of his beer, and set the empty bottle on the table.

"I think it's time for me to get going, I'm feeling a little light headed," he says, using the table for leverage to steady himself as he stands up. I stand up with him and slip my arm around his waist, acting like the concerned friend as he tries to walk. He was no longer as 'straight edge' as he claimed to be.

"I think it might would be best if you stayed here the night. I don't think it's safe for you to be driving in the condition you're in."

I feel him putting most of his weight against me as we slowly walk to my bedroom and I lay him on the bed, pulling his shoes off before helping him scoot up to lay his head on the pillows.

I look up at his face as I start taking off his pants, and he doesn't seem to be aware of anything that's going on as he looks around the room through small slits in his eyelids. I throw his pants on the floor and then move to his shirt, unbuttoning it as his eyelids slide close.

As I pull his shirt open, I lean down and take one of his nipples in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as it perks up and becomes hard in my mouth. I give his other nipple the same treatment as I reach down and unbutton my pants, pulling my dick out as I spread his legs and position myself in between them, using spit as lube as I begin to coat myself with it.

CM Punk shifts around uncomfortably, but doesn't wake up completely as I position the head of my dick at his opening and start to push into him. As I get about halfway in, his eyes open partially and he looks down at what I'm doing.

"Paul what the fuck are you doing? What the fuck did you put in my drink?"

His words are heavy with sleep as he tires to sit up, but I push him back as I lean forward so I'm near his ear.

"I'm about to fuck you hard, suck your dick, and then come down your throat, and you won't remember a thing in the morning except walking through my front door."

His eyes are full of fear as he tries to push me off of him, but the drugs have already taken control of his system as his muscles give out on him, and all he's able to do is lay there and watch as I begin to thrust into him. After a few minutes, I stop as his eyelids begin to slide close again, and I wait to make sure he's completely out before pounding back in him again, using all of my strength as my body begins to become slick with sweat.

I look at the face of the unconscious man under me, his facial expression as innocent as a small child who doesn't have a care in the world, but his innocence to what I'm doing to him at the moment only makes me harder as I thrust into him more 

furiously, and can feel my fingernails becoming wet with blood as my nails dig into the skin of his thighs.

As I continue to thrust into him, I release my grip on one of his hips as I reach down and grab his flaccid penis in my hand, beginning to stroke it in time with my trusts as it starts to harden under my touch.

I can feel my orgasm approaching as I pull out of him and climb up his body, straddling his shoulders as I force his mouth open and slide my hardened cock into his hot cavity, moaning his name as I begin to fuck his mouth.

It's only a matter of a couple of more thrusts before my orgasm approaches and I push into him harder, releasing my cum into his throat. As I catch my breath, I lean down and push my lips over his, tasting my cum as I slip my tongue into his mouth and swallow all the excess fluid.

I feel his erection pushing against my abdomen as I rub my body against his, and I move back down between his legs, taking the head of his rod into my mouth and tasting the pre-cum as I inch my way down his shaft, massaging the flesh with my tongue.

Considering he has no control over his body, it only takes Phil a few minutes before I taste his own salty cum splash against the back of my throat, and I swallow every last bit.

As I remove his dick from my mouth, I move further down as I swipe my tongue up crack, tasting the cum that's seeping out of his hole. I use my hands to spread his cheeks apart as I prod him with my tongue, and massage his insides.

After I finish cleaning him up, I manage to get all of his clothes back on except for his shoes as I drag his heavy, unconscious body into the living room and lay him on the couch, setting his shoes on the floor as I cover his body with a blanket and go back to my room to take a shower.

* * *

I head to my computer room, looking at the different screens around the room. I see Phil Brooks, sleeping peacefully on the couch, oblivious to everything that I had just done to him.

As I glance over to other security feeds coming from the other two houses, I notice someone walk into Chris's. After closer inspection, I can tell that one of them is Chris, but he's got someone leaning against them like they're drunk, and as Chris helps the man onto the couch, I can tell exactly who it is.

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Tina, TheVampireLucinda, SaraHHH_ (Oooo Thanks for that honey), _Danielle, AnonymousPunk, Does This Look Infected_ **and** _LCHime_ (No worries luvvy ) ).

_cries _**I know this chapter was kind of cruel, but you'll understand why I had to write it... I do hope I don't get any nasty reviews. All will become clear around chapter 12 (which is actually going to be posted today, seeing as I have most of the story finished).**

**Loves ya!  
**

**Angel  
xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know in real life that Jeff Hardy and Edge aren't the best of friends, but for the sake of this story and my overactive imagination, they're the best of buddies.**

**Chapter 10  
**_**Day Five**_

_**Adam's Point of View**_

I walk down the hallway of the hotel, my bag carelessly thrown over my shoulder and Jeff following closely behind me as we find our room and I unlock the door, turning the lights on when I get inside.

There are two beds occupying the centre of the room, separated by a nightstand, and I throw my duffel bag on the closet bed to the window, claiming it for myself as Jeff sets his bag down on the other bed and makes a 'b-line' for the shower, quietly closing the bathroom door behind him as he walks in.

I dig in my duffel bag, pulling out my trusty camcorder as I take my duffel bag to the corner of my room near my bed and set the camera on top of it, covering it up with a shirt from my bag to hide it as the little red light comes on.

I kick off my shoes and pants, leaving me in my black wife beater and boxers as I lay on the bed with my arms folded behind my head, trying to figure out how I'm going to get my next victim. I know I can't do the same thing I did with Shelton, or else by the end of this game all the guys I hope to fuck are going to have emotional strings attached to me, and then they'll really know something's up.

I hear the shower running from inside the small bathroom, and I let my exhaustion from the concert take over as I feel myself slipping into sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the darkness and quietness of the room as I turn over on my side, facing Jeff's bed, and squint through the darkness at the man lying a few feet from me.

"Adam, are you awake?"

His voice is heavy with sleep, like he just woke up also, and I close my eyes, not answering him as he lays on his back and stares at me. After a few minutes of silence, I shift around on my bed so I'm laying on my back again, and faintly moan his name, low enough so he barely hears it as I feel myself getting hard.

"Adam?"

I can hear him whisper softly, like he's unsure whether or not I'm awake, and he doesn't want to wake me if I'm not.

"Oh god, Jeff." My voice is low again, low enough to make him sit up in his bead and kind of lean over, trying to make sure he heard me right.

I kick the blankets off my body that are covering me, acting like I'm having a dream as I noticeably rub my hand over my clothed chest and down to my boxers, massaging my growing hard on through the silk material.

"Jeff, what do you want?"

He's finally convinced that I'm still asleep and just dreaming as he gets out of his bed and kneels down next to mine, his warm breath blanketing my arm as he tries to figure out what I'm 'dreaming' about.

"I want you Jeff, you make me so fucking hard baby."

I keep my eyes closed and try to bite back a fit of laughter as I stop massaging myself and slip my hand into my boxers, wrapping my hand around my shaft as I slowly pump it.

His breath quickly disappears from my skin as he holds it in, and I know he's watching what's going on in my boxers as I start to moan loudly.

"Jeffrey baby, god I want to feel your mouth around my dick. You are so fucking hot, I need you now."

"Adam, stop playing, I know you're not asleep."

His words come out a bit choked as his tone waivers a bit, and I ignore his remark as I push my boxers down just far enough for my cock to spring out as I continue to stroke it, feeling the pre-cum on my head as I rub the slit with the pad of my thumb.

"Oh baby, god you've got a beautiful tongue. I want to so what it looks like when you're licking the cum off my dick baby."

His breath is becoming erratic as I feel the bed slowly dip down next to me, and I jump slightly as I feel his tongue reluctantly graze over the head of my cock and he quickly pulls away. I'm a brilliant fucking actor, I should win an Oscar for this.

A few seconds later him take the head into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it as I continue to stroke myself, letting out a string of deep moans plagued with his name as I do so.

I flinch when I feel his hand cover mine on my shaft and he strokes with me as he takes the rest of my dick in his mouth, and slowly bobs his head up and down it while we continue to move our hands up and down together.

"Mmmm, yeah baby, you like that don't you? God I want to feel you in me, why don't you finger my ass?"

My words are coming out a little more aggressive as I continue to keep my eyes closed, and grip the sheets tightly with my free hand, using everything in me to keep from opening my eyes and fucking his ass raw.

I shift around a bit uncomfortably as I feel a finger slip into me, and he slowly begins to massage my insides with it, moving it around as he tries to find my spot. His pace begins to slow down, so I push my hips down, forcing my ass on his finger as I begin to ride it.

"Oh god, your finger feels so good in me. Add another one baby, I really want to feel it."

I slow down my movements as he removes his finger and replaces it with two, stretching me as I quicken my pace again.

I push him away from my dick as I begin to stroke more furiously, feeling my orgasm approach, but he forces my hand away from my dick as he plummets his mouth all the way down my shaft, taking me all the way in his mouth as he deep throats me. I guess Jeff has a side that he likes the keep hidden.

I grip the sheets tightly with both hands as I squeeze my eyes closed, coming hard into his mouth as he continues to finger me, and he surprisingly manages to swallow most of my cum, only letting a small amount escape his mouth and slip down my shaft.

"Oh god... oh that felt so good baby, I want you to fuck me. Stick that large pole into my ass, and fuck me like I know you've always wanted to."

I can tell his controlling side is starting to take over as he forces me legs apart as far as they'll go, and positions himself at my opening, gripping my hips tightly as he pushes into me, gasping at the tightness as he fills my ass.

I say his name loudly as I open my eyes and look at him, his eyes closed as he pushes all the way in me and stops. After a few seconds to adjust, his eyelids slowly slide open and his eyes lock with mine, and I see a bit of fear in them as he pulls back, trying to pull out of me.

Before he gets the chance to pull out of me all the way, I wrap my legs around his back and pull him forward, screaming out his name as his dick slams into my prostate and sends a pleasurable shock through my body.

"Fuck me baby." I say in a hoarse voice as he looks at me, and I wrap one of my hands behind his neck and pull him down on top of me, our lips crashing down on top of each others as I slip my tongue into his mouth.

I loosen my grip I have around his back as he slowly begins to thrust into me, and I thrust my hips up, making him slam into me as he begins to quicken his pace.

"You were awake the whole time?"

He looks a bit nervous as he pulls away from the kiss, and I nod my head, winking at him before pushing my head back into the pillow and closing my eyes, biting my lip as his thrusts become faster and harder.

"Oh fuck Adam... oh god... I'm coming."

I arch my back and clench my muscles around him as I feel him paint my insides with his seed, and he wraps his hand around my cock, stroking me as my orgasm reaches it's peak and my cum streams out onto his hand and my abdomen.

His thrusts slow down as he comes down from his high, and he pulls out of me, lying next to me. Neither of us say anything as we just lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling trying to catch our breaths. I feel sleep pulling at my eyelids again, and I close my eyes. I faintly hear Jeff ask me something, but I just push it to the back of my mind as I fall asleep, cum on my stomach and a content smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

I see fear in Ken's eyes as I pin his wrists to the bed, and he whimpers slightly under me. No one screams another man's name out in my bed and gets away with it.

"Look what we have here. You won't sleep with me Ken, but you'll fuck little Chris Jericho?"

My head snaps to the door as I hear the familiar voice, and I see Paul leaning against the door frame, anger written all over his face. Ken tries to get his wrists free from my grasp, but I keep a strong hold on them as I watch Paul walk over to the bed and lean down over Ken, their noses almost touching.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

I let Ken's wrists go and push Paul away from him as he squirms his way out from under me and gets off the bed, walking back until his back hits the wall.

"What the fuck is going on here? How did you know I was here?"

I very well know the answer to that, but I look at Paul, waiting to hear his cover up as he starts walking over to Ken. I get off the bed as he inches closer to the other man, and stand in front of Paul, an angry look in his eyes telling me I made a very wrong move.

I gasp loudly in pain and shock as I feel his fist connect with my jaw, and I stumble backwards before landing on my ass near Ken.

"I saw you at the bar, I saw Chris bring you home. You don't think I would just let you walk out on me like that do you?"

Ken barely nods his head as Paul stands right in front of him and roughly grabs his hips, turning the younger man around and pushing him back as he falls onto the bed. Seconds later Paul is straddling the other man's hips as he unzips his pants and I stand up, walking over to the bed trying to pull Stephen off, but only receiving another punch to the jaw as I fall backwards and slam my head against the window sill behind me and knocking me unconscious.

* * *

"Chris, wake up..."

My head is throbbing like I drank all the alcohol in Florida last night. Hell, I don't even remember what happened last night.

I feel something cold pressing against the side of my face and I raise my hand up, feeling someone else's hand holding an ice pack to the side of my face. I open my 

eyes a slit and painfully turn my head to the side, smiling as Jay Reso looks down at me, concern filling his eyes.

"I thought you'd never wake up."

I grunt in pain as I sit up on my bed and look around, trying to remember what happened as Jay pulls the ice pack from my face and makes a sour face at what's hidden under it.

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

I look down as I speak and notice I'm wearing boxers, one's Mike must have put on me.

"I could ask you the same question. I came over to see what's been going on, and your front door was open. I came in here and found you lying on the floor with the left side of your face all bruised up and this deep gash gracing your eyebrow; I think you're going to need to stitches for it."

I look at the floor near the window and see a small puddle of blood soaked into the carpet, and I close my eyes as the previous nights events come rushing back to me like a freight train.

"Paul..."

I open my eyes and see Jay staring at me, a confused look on his face as his eyes ask for an explanation to my remark.

"Paul... Triple H came over last night and we had an argument. I guess I fell and hit the window sill when he hit me."

His eyes widen as he looks at me, and I try to avoid the look he's giving me as I get off the bed and try to walk to my bathroom. I feel his arm slip around my waist as the room spins in front of me due to the concussion I obviously received from hitting my head, and we slowly walk into the bathroom. We stop in front of the mirror and I look at the damage Paul caused, my left eye and jaw bruised, and my eyebrow cut open with a few butterfly band aids placed over it, keeping the cut closed.

"Can you get me some clothes... and some pain killers?"

I hold onto the counter as he walks back into the room and a few minutes later he comes back in with some of my clothes, a bottle of aspirin, and a glass of water. I thank him as I swallow the pills and water, and he helps me pull my clothes on before helping me to walk downstairs into the living room.

I grab my portable phone off the coffee table in front of me and dial the number to the taxi company and ask them to send someone over, and Jay looks at me confused as I set the phone back down.

"Chester, I could give you a ride, just tell me where."

There's no way that's happening, he's the last person I need to find out about what's really going on, other than Paul's completely lost his fucking mind.

"I'm fine Jason, I have to go take care of something. I'll call you later and we can work on lyrics or whatever, thanks for taking care of this."

I point to my face at my last comment as I hear a honk from outside and I stand up, walking to the front door as Jay follows behind me.

"Call me if anything else happens."

I thank him before getting into the taxi and giving the driver the address to the villa complex. It only takes five minutes before I'm walking down the hallway of the villa, heading straight to the master bedroom.

I look at all the televisions and notice every room of every house is empty except for Paul's living room. I brush it off as I go through the tapes and find the one for my house last night and put it into the VCR, fast forwarding it to the part where Paul punches me the second time.

I feel like I'm going to throw up as I see Ken squirming around on the bed, trying to get away from Paul as he forces himself into the younger man. I feel tears stinging at my eyes from the scene in front of me, and I quickly push the stop button, not wanting to see anymore of it.

I turn back to the security televisions and look at Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks sleeping on Paul's couch, and I feel something beginning to twist in the pit of my stomach. I grab the tape from Paul's house for last night and remove the tape for my house, replacing it with Paul's as I push 'play'.

My eyes widen as I see Paul dragging an unconscious Phil into his bedroom and laying him on the bed, stripping him of his clothes before taking off his own. I push the stop button quickly and turn off the television, afraid of what I'm going to see as I stand up and quickly leave the apartment.

The game has gone too far.

* * *

.aolmailheader font-size:8pt; color:black; font-family:Arial a.aolmailheader:link color:blue; text-decoration:underline; font-weight:normal a.aolmailheader:visited color:magenta; text-decoration:underline; font-weight:normal a.aolmailheader:active color:blue; text-decoration:underline; font-weight:normal a.aolmailheader:hover color:blue; text-decoration:underline; font-weight:normal **Thanks to my reviewers:** _Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis_ (I apologise for not thanking you in chapter 9, please forgive me!!), _AnonymousPunk_ (Yup, I'm on a roll with story now, it's beginning to get interesting), _SaraHHH_ (I've lost count too, but the game isn't about points anymore ;-) ) **and** _TVL_ (I hope you don't mind me calling you that).

Loves ya!

Angel  
xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

I slowly walk back down the hall towards the living room. As I open the door, Phil is groggily rubbing his eyes. His head turns in my direction.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I jump at his sudden outburst as I look around, making sure he's really talking to me before turning back to him. "I need to talk to Paul, where is he?"

Instead of answering me, he pushes me out of the room and slams the door in my face, causing me to stumble back a couple of feet as I look at the door in shock and confusion. I have a feeling something happened other than what Paul did to him last night, and I'm not leaving this house until I get to the bottom of it.

I walk back to the door and turn the knob, slowly walking into the room as I look for Phil.

I hear someone crying from behind the sofa, and I walk in to see Phil resting his back against it, his body tensing up as he looks up and sees me walking towards him.

"Phil, what happened?"

I know damn well what happened to him, but I have a sneaking feeling that Paul gave him a different story.

"You know very well what the fuck happened, Paul told me everything you did you sick fuck."

I feel my eyes grow wide at his statement and my body freezes in its place as Jarrod gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. I quickly pull myself together and manage to grab his arm just as he's about to walk into the small room and he tries to push me away, but I tighten my grip.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me everything. How you drugged me and used me as your fucking toy. I'm not fucking stupid Jericho, everyone knows that you'll do whatever it takes to get what you want. You don't think people talk? You've fucked half the guys out there; I can only imagine how many of them don't even realise it yet."

They wake up with a bad headache and a sore ass, and you give them some lame ass story of how they got totally smashed and fell on their ass one too many times. I've heard it plenty of times."

I'm so fucking speechless right now; I can't believe that bastard put everything on me. I open my mouth to try and defend myself, but nothing comes out as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"You should have just left Ken alone at the bar last night, but you had to interfere where you didn't belong."

I turn quickly as Paul slams the bathroom door closed, a grin gracing his face as he walks towards me.

"What the fuck is your problem? You did all of this shit because I dicked your man?"

"No one turns me down and then goes off and fucks you, that's an insult of the worse kind."

I walk to the side as he walks towards me, and we walk in small circles as I try to keep as much space between us as possible, realising he's capable of just about anything.

"You don't think Phil will find out that you're the one that fucked him last night? Do I really need to show him proof of what really happened?"

"You mean this?"

My eyes widen as he pulls the tape from last night out of his jacket and holds it up, laughing as he throws it against the wall and causes it to shatter into thousands of small pieces. He pulls another tape out of his jacket and shows me the label that reads 'Chris's room' before throwing it against the wall as well.

"Don't fucking threaten me. If you think you know me at all, you're sadly mistaken. Now I suggest you leave as soon as possible, I have a friend that needs comforting."

He walks past me and into the bathroom, leaving me stunned as I look at the shattered tapes on the floor.

I walk out of the house in a daze as I call a cab and wait for him in the driveway, giving him the address to my house as he pulls up and I get in.

I try to sort things out in my head as we turn onto my side, and I feel the blood in my veins run cold as I see the cop cars in front of my house, and the policemen walking in and out of the front door with some of my possessions in their hands.

"Wait, I need you to take me somewhere else."

The cab driver turns and looks at me as I keep my eyes on my house, and I tell the driver to turn around and drive me a couple of blocks away.

He reluctantly does what I tell him, and as he drops me off a few blocks from my house, I give him the money plus a fifty-dollar tip as I start running in the direction of the hotel.

I almost jump out of my skin as my cell phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket, quickly answering it when Jason's name flashes on the caller id.

"Chris, where are you?"

He doesn't even give me a chance to say anything as I hear his rushed voice on the phone, like he's running as he talks. I sit down in the chair next to me and try to calm myself and think of what to tell Jay, but nothing comes to mind as I sit there like and idiot, not even letting Jay know I'm on the phone.

"Chris..."

Without really thinking, I push the 'end' button on the phone and dial Paul's number, getting angry as he picks up laughing.

"This isn't fucking funny Paul. What the hell are the cops doing at my house? What did you tell them?"

"Chris, I only told them the truth of what you did to Phil. They have their own proof, so you might as well give yourself up."

"What the fuck did I ever do to you Paul? It has to be something more than just fucking Ken, this game has gone too far into your head."

I hear him laugh loudly into the phone as I back up until my back hits the wall and I slide down until my ass hits the floor.

"You should really pay attention more often Jericho. This whole game is about you. Not the points, not the money... just you."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm in a good mood and SaraHHH just sent me a real lovely review... Soooo here it is. The Explanation... Ooooo.**

**Chapter 13  
**_**Day Six**_

I feel myself getting queasy as my head starts to spin from a mixture of my concussion and the words Paul's saying to me. Why the fuck would he possibly want to destroy me like this?

His words, as he continues to speak, waiver in and out of my head, my mind not really processing what he's saying as I pinch my arm, trying to wake myself up from this horrible dream. When that doesn't work, I push the 'end' button on my cell phone and quickly throw it in the corner of the room, cutting Paul off as he continues to talk.

This is all just a dream, I know it is. I'm going to wake up in my bed, with some guy lying next to me, and I'm going to realise that this horrible dream is an affect of a bad rock or tainted weed.

I stand up and pace around the room, occasionally glancing at the police men in my house on my laptop as I try to think of a way out of this. They can't possibly have hard evidence against me. I mean, it's not like I really did it.

I stop pacing when I hear the apartment door close, and I walk into the living room, stopping when I almost run into Adam.

"I thought you were in Memphis?"

I back up a few steps as he silently walks past me into the room, and I follow him, standing in the doorway as he walks over to the closet and walks in it, coming back out a few seconds later with a baseball bat.

"I got a call from Stephen earlier."

My body tenses up as he walks towards me, baseball bat being held firmly in his hand as I nervously ask him what Paul had to say. "Well, he wanted me to get rid of any unnecessary evidence."

Before I get a chance to respond, he turns around and uses all of his strength as he swings the bat and hits my laptop, sending plastic shards everywhere as he moves onto the next one. "I've already smashed up the stuff at Paul's house."

"Why couldn't he do it himself?"

"He's been too busy talking to the cops about you."

I cover my face with my hands as he smashes the baseball bat against the laptop once more, he turns back around and starts walking towards me, the baseball bat sitting on his shoulder as he gets ready to swing it again.

My legs get a mind of their own as I turn around and run to the door, but I fall back as Paul walks in and forcefully pushes me backwards, causing me to land on my ass as the two men close in on me.

I try to kick Paul in the nuts as he comes towards me, but I barely miss him as he moves away, swiftly bending over me and grabbing my shirt collar, pulling me up off the floor and throwing me on the couch as he straddles my lap and grabs my wrists, pinning them down to the couch as he stares at me with angry eyes.

"What's wrong Jericho, you seem a little confused."

If I weren't a grown man, I swear I'd piss my pants in fear right now.

I watch out of the corner of my eyes as Adam circles around to the back of the couch and stands behind me, the bat still occupying his hand. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

My voice comes out in a high pitch squeak as I look into Paul's eyes, looking for any sign that all of this is just a horrible joke they're playing on me.

"We want to make you pay for the shit you've put us through. You've fucked me over more times than I can count, and now it's time for payback."

Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused. I struggle to get my wrists free from Paul's hands, but he only puts more weight on me as an effect, and I can feel his hard dick pushing into my stomach as he leans down and licks my ear.

"Don't fight it, it'll only make it worse."

He pulls my hands over my head and Adam sets the bat next to me on the couch before grabbing my wrists from Paul, putting enough pressure onto them to cause bruising. Paul leans back a bit and I close my eyes tightly, expecting to hit me or something, but instead he stands up off me and walks over to the television sitting in front of the couch, turning it on as a security feed of someone's bedroom appears on the screen.

Paul grabs the controller to the television and then walks into the kitchen behind me, returning seconds later with a roll of duct tape in his hand as he hands it to Adam and then sits down next to me, relaxing against the couch as Adam wraps the tape around my hands and wrists, making sure I'm incapable of using them.

"Does this look familiar Chris?"

Stephen points at the television screen and I struggle to see it clearly. Adam drops my hands so they're sitting in my lap, taped together as I lean forward to get a 

clearer vision of the screen, and I feel more fear rising in me as my eyes go wide and see Jason walk into his bedroom, unknowingly being watched.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek as Paul laughs next to me, pulling me back so my back's resting against the couch and he puts a piece of the duct tape over my mouth as turns my head so I'm facing him.

"I guess you're wondering what all of this is about aren't you?"

I don't have to answer him, he knows what my response would be even if I were able to talk. I feel the couch slump down on the other side of me as Adam sits down, but I keep my focus on Paul as I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I'd rather be arrested for something I didn't do rather than sitting here with these fucking psychopaths.

I turn my head back to lack at the television, seeing Jay strip down as he gets ready to get into the shower, and I can only imagine what they have in store for him. If they're sick enough to go around raping people, who knows what they're going to do to Jay.

"So, where do you think we should start Adam?"

I turn towards the older man and he studies my face, a chilling grin mixed with an angry flare in his eyes as he looks over at Paul. "I think we should start with why he deserves everything that's about to happen to him. I have a sneaking suspicion that he might be a little confused about what exactly is going on."

Thank you, you fucking rocket scientist. Why the hell haven't I gotten up and walked out of this place yet? Oh yeah, that's right, one of them is holding a baseball bat, and the other's sporting a death glare that would make Saddam run.

"First of all, Chris, do you even know how many guys in the wrestling industry you've fucked in the past year?"

I raise my hands from my lap and hold them in front of him, flicking him off to the best of my ability as he looks at me angrily.

I wince as he slaps me across the face and I put my hands back down, staring down at the floor as David laughs from next to me, seeing my tears fall onto my jeans.

"I think I should re-phrase that question. How's this Chris, do you know how many of my fucking boyfriends you've fucked in the past year, successfully ending about ninety percent of them while I struggled to hold onto the rest."

What the fuck, when was he ever in a "relationship"? All he ever does is fuck them and leave them. It's a never ending pattern for him.

"The same goes for Adam over there. He came to me heartbroken when he walked in on you and Mark Calaway fucking in his dressing room. Both of us knew you had to be taken care of, so we wracked our brains and decided why not just let you rot in 

jail so you can be someone's bitch for a while. See what it's like to be hurt for once. But then I realised that wouldn't be enough for you, you could handle it, and then at one of the shows, I realised how close you and Jason Reso were. So one night he and I went out and had a few drinks while you were off fucking someone, something whatever the hell he was, and to my surprise, I found out that our little Jason is falling for his best friend, who happens to be sleeping with most of the men on the wrestling circuit. Maybe you do it because you're just a big fucking slut, but I think there's something deeper to it. I think you feel something for him as well, but you're trying to bury your feelings deep in other guys asses. Whatever the circumstances, I feel that the best way to make you pay for what you did to us is by giving you a taste of your own medicine. I've already got a little get together scheduled with Jay for tonight, and I think he just might be ready to do anything, or anyone, to get his mind off of you. "

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** Tina, SaraHHH, TVL, Does This Look Infected, grleviathan **and** AnonymousPunk... **Oooo** Danielle **you reviewed in the knickers of time, lol.**

**If I get enough reviews I may post the next chapter before I go to bed :-D**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

_**Paul's Point of View**_

I pick up my glass and plate from the table and follow close behind Jason as we walk into the kitchen, setting our dishes down in the sink as I jump onto the counter and sit on it, staring at Jason's ass as he rinses the dishes off and puts them in his dishwasher.

So far everything's going as planned. He's eating up everything I say to him, and in no time, I'm going to be pounding into him like you wouldn't believe. Luckily he believed me when I told him that it was Chris's fault that I beat the shit out of him. I don't even know how I managed that.

As he finishes with what he's doing, Jay turns around and I jump off the counter, walking towards him as he opens the refrigerator and leans down, getting us two cokes.

As he straightens back up, I stand right behind him, grinding my hips into his ass and placing my hands on his hips as he moans loudly, setting the drinks on the counter and closing the refrigerator before turning around in my arms and crashing his lips into mine.

I can taste a slight hint of beer on his lips from dinner, but I know he's not drunk as he pushes me back until my back hits the edge of the counter, and I pull myself back up on it as he stands in between my legs, rubbing the insides of my thighs with his hands as I wrap my legs around his lower waste, pulling him more toward me.

As he pulls away from the kiss, I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the floor, moaning out as Jay's tongue swirls around my nipple as he sucks on it sensually, making it a hard nub.

I tangle my fingers in his hair as his tongue moves down to my naval and he dips it into the soft flesh while his hands work on undoing my jeans, pulling them down far enough to spring my erection into the cool air as his tongue moves down the small trail of hair until it reaches the base of my hardened dick.

I buck my hips up as he pulls my dick up and runs his tongue along the underside, lightly blowing on the wet trail before taking my whole length into his mouth and sucking on it, his head bobbing up and down on my dick as I lay back on the counter and grip the edge tightly, biting my lip as I look at the vent on the ceiling above me, knowing very well that one of the hidden cameras are up there and Chris is being forced to watch every bit of this right now.

My concentration goes back to the mouth wrapped around my cock as Jason moans loudly, the vibrations surging through my body and making me scream his name out loudly.

I struggle to sit back up as I tangle my hand in his hair again and pull his head back forcefully, leaning down and kissing him roughly as I slide of the counter and slip my 

finger into one of the belt loops in his pants, pulling him towards the bedroom as his hands roam all over my body, stopping every few seconds to tease my nipples as our lips stay attached.

As we stumble into the bedroom, I push him back onto the bed and he scoots up to the pillows as I kiss along his jaw line and down his neck, my hands removing his belt as his body writhes wildly under me.

While I continue to work on his pants, he sits up a bit and pulls his shirt off, throwing it on the edge of the bed as I sit up and pull his pants off, discarding them with his shirt before laying back down on his naked body and grinding my slick erection into his, eliciting a guttural moan from him as I slip my tongue back into his mouth.

As we continue to kiss, I feel him reach over and grab a bottle of lotion off his nightstand, putting some of it in his hands as he pushes me back so I'm sitting on me knees between his legs, and he sits up, grabbing my length in his hand as he coats it with the makeshift lube.

I push his hand away, not wanting to come just yet, and watch confused as he covers his fingers with some of the lotion. He looks into my eyes as he leans forward and pushes two of his fingers into himself, almost making me come from the sight of him fingering himself as he stretches his insides, covering them with lotion in the process.

His head falls back as he moans from the pleasure he's causing himself, and it's like my eyes are frozen on his fingers, watching them disappear into his tight hole as he continues his actions, making my dick harder than it's ever been.

My thoughts snap back to what's going on as Jason removes his fingers and grabs my dick, pulling me towards him as it pushes against the tight ring of his muscles, and he lays back as I grab his hips and force my way in, going slow as he closes his eyes tightly.

I lean down and place my mouth over his, massaging his tongue with my own as I push all the way in, stopping so he can adjust before I pull out and push back in, his lips leaving mine as he moans out in pain.

I stop my motions as he opens his eyes and I look down at him, waiting for him to nod his head before I pull out again, shifting my position before pushing back in and slamming into his prostate, a grin spreading across my face as he screams out my name in pleasure.

I lace our fingers together and push his hands above his head, holding them there as I begin a steady rhythm, watching his face contort into pure bliss as I continue to fuck him.

I feel his dick rubbing against my abdomen as I thrust into him, and I hold both of his hands with one of mine as I use the other one to reach down and stroke his hard rod, feeling the heat radiating off of it as his orgasm approaches, and his muscles begin to tighten around me.

I lean down and suck on his neck, leaving a definite mark as he screams my name out, his cum finding it's way all over my hand and his stomach, and the feeling of his muscles tightening around my shaft as I continue to thrust into him send me over the edge as I suck on his neck harder, leaving another mark as I come deep inside his sweet ass, leaving my mark in him as my thrusts slow down and I let his hands go, feeling them on the back of my neck as he pulls me to his lips.

I thrust into him a few more times before pulling out of him, my dick slick with cum as I pull away from the kiss and hold my hand in front of my face, licking Jay's fluids off my hand as he watches me intently, biting his lip and moaning.

Before I can finish, he reaches up and pulls my lips back down to his roughly, wanting to taste himself as I rub my hand over his stomach, smoothing the rest of the cum into his skin.

When we finally pull away, we both pant loudly, trying to find our breath as I roll over onto my back next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist as he leans over and lays his head on my chest, and I look up at the air conditioning vent on the ceiling above his bed and flick the hidden camera off.

_**Chris's Point of View**_

I feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes as Adam turns off the television and throws the remote on the coffee table in front of us, throwing the room into silence as my eyes stay fixed on the now blank screen.

I pull my knees to my chest and run my hands through my hair, trying to fight the urge to kill Adam as he sits next to me, staring at me with a big smile plastered across his face.

I look at him for a split second before standing up and walking around the back of the couch, going into the master bedroom and slamming the door loudly as I hear him break into laughter in the living room. I pick up a large piece of glass from the floor and throw it at the door, covering my face as it shatters into a hundred different pieces.

I hear a loud bang from the living room and a bunch of voices before the door of the master bedroom is broken down, and two police men come in, they're guns drawn and pointed at me as I throw my hands up in the air.

One of them yells at me to lay on the ground, and I do as I'm told as I keep my hands behind my head and lay on my stomach, getting the wind knocked out of me as I feel one of their knees dig into my back and they grab one of my hands, pulling it up as another cop searches me for weapons.

I look up through tear clouded eyes at Adam, who's standing in the living room with his hands on his head, and I can tell by the expression on his face that he didn't expect this to happen as the cops put handcuffs on me and pull me out of the apartment, a plethora of onlookers watching as they take me to the squad car and force me in the back seat, slamming my head against the door frame in the process.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_SaraHHH, Does This Look Infected, Tina, x.Mayhem.x, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, The Niki Reid, Danielle, LCHime_** and the** **lovely** _TVL_

**Next chapter will be up soon, just doing a bit of tweaking.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY Chris and Jay get it on!**

**Chapter 15**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

I stumble into the jail cell as the officer pushes me into the small space and closes the door, glimpsing at me before walking off. I look around the confined space, thanking god that I don't have a cell mate as I walk over to the bed and sit on the dirty mattress, cringing inside when I think about what's been on it.

I can still feel the tears that were stinging at my eyes earlier still threatening to spill, and I reluctantly lay down, facing the cold cement wall as I cry silently to myself, not even bothering to think of a way out of here. The only thing on my mind is the images of Paul fucking Jason still replaying fresh in my head.

"Jericho, you get one phone call, come on."

I ignore the officer as I lay still in the bunk, staring at the wall and hoping he'll go away as I close my eyes and wish that everything would just end. This stupid fucking nightmare needs to end here.

"Christopher Jericho, either you make your call now, or you don't make one at all, it's your choice."

I raise my hand up and flick the officer off without even turning over, and I drop my arm back down as I hear him slide open the cell door and walk in. I feel his hand on the back of my shirt as he pulls me off the bed, causing me to land on my ass on the floor as the back of my head slams against the hard cement.

I groan in pain as he picks me up off the ground by my shirt and pushes me against the wall, putting all his weight against me as his nose almost touches mine, and I put my hands on his wrists, fear evident in my eyes.

"I don't care how rich and popular you are, you belong to me now. If you even look at me in a way I don't like, I'm taking you down so fast you won't realise what hit you. And if you think this sucks, wait until you're transferred to the state prison, the tides are going to change. You're days of raping people are over you sick fuck."

I can feel my whole body shaking as he lets me go and I fall to the floor, his foot painfully connecting with my stomach as he tells me that lights out is in five minutes and then walks out, sliding the door closed behind him.

I hold my stomach as I cough loudly in between sobs, and I manage to crawl over to the bunk bed, pulling myself up onto it as I lay down on my back, staring at the bottom of the bed above me.

A few minutes later, all the lights go out and the cell is thrown into an eerie darkness, the quiet sounds of other people in cells around me emitting through the bars and walls as I close my eyes and try to encourage the darkness to swallow me into sleep.

As I stare into the darkness of my eyelids, I hear the sound of my cell door sliding open again, followed by the sound of someone groan in pain as they're thrown into the cell the same way I was.

I keep my eyes closed, hoping they will just get in the other bed and go to sleep so I can wallow in my own self pity, but I'm caught off guard as the person lays next to me, their warm breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I open my eyes and slowly turn my head, jumping back against the wall slightly as my eyes fall on Jason's.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

My voice waivers as I look at him, and he frowns at my words as I crawl over him and stand up, watching as he does the same and walks towards me.

"Paul told me what happened between you two. He told me that you got drunk and out of control, and it was the only way he could stop you." He lightly rubs the side of my face as he speaks, and I wince as his thumb lightly grazes over the cut. "After he left, I saw what happened on the news. That you were arrested and being charged with rape. I got to really thinking about what both of you said to me, and I remember something that Shawn Michaels told me one time."

I look at him confused as he walks towards me, and I back up, my back hitting the wall and the look in his eyes being no comfort to me as he presses his body against mine.

"What did he tell you?" I can smell his cologne as he leans in close to my ear and traces the outside of it with the tip of his tongue, sending chills down my spine. "Jay, what are you doing?" I try to push him away from me, but he buries his face in the crook of my neck and starts sucking on it, his hands sliding down my back and coming to rest on my ass as he grinds his erection into me.

"Jay, stop... what did Shawn say?"

I am definitely missing something here. I feel my body tense up as his hands quickly undo the button on my pants and he slides his hand in them, his fingers wrapping around the base of my quickly forming erection, and all my thoughts are shattered as he starts stroking me, his mouth still leaving it's mark on my neck as I push my dick into his hand, wanting him to speed up his pace.

"Chris, I want to fuck you, here and now."

His words are breathy as he stops sucking on my neck and looks at my face through the darkness, trying to find any signs that I don't want this as he pushes my pants down so they pool around my ankles and he pulls my shirt off over my head.

I kick my shoes off as I feel his hands on my ass again, and I wrap my legs around his lower back as he pulls me up, causing him to stumble back a few feet before he moves forward and slams my back up against the bars of the cell door.

I hear the guys in the cells around me whistling as Jason quickly undoes his pants and releases his cock, spitting in his hand as he lubes himself and positions himself at my opening. I tangle my arms around the bars and moan loudly as he pulls me down onto his dick, and I scream his name as he hits my prostate, not bothering to stop as he quickly starts a rhythm.

I feel his lips on mine as he slips his tongue into my mouth and we battle for control, him finally winning as the muscles in my arms burn from holding up my weight.

"Come on baby, tell me what you want."

I look into Jason's eyes as he pounds into me, and a small grin forms across his lips as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Fuck me harder. I want to feel every single inch of your mammoth cock in my ass."

I hear a few hoots and hollers from the other cell mates as my request is met and I feel my hands slipping down the bars as he pushes all of his weight into me, my legs gripping tighter around him as I struggle to stay up.

My body finally gives out as he screams my name and comes in my ass, and we fall to the floor, Jason still screaming and moaning as I ride his dick, milking every last drop of cum out of him.

As his orgasm washes over him and his breathing becomes somewhat steady, I help him to his feet as he bends over, his hands holding onto the bars as I push into him and moan from the tightness.

As I pound into the younger man, I look straight ahead and notice the person in the cell in front of us with his meat hanging out of his business suit and his hand wrapped around it tightly as he watches my every move. The guys damn cute with his blonde hair spiked all over the place, and his dick is fucking huge. His carpeting is a dark brown, so you know his hair's dyed, but it fits him well. He's definitely not the kind of guy you would imagine wearing a business suit. I definitely wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it.

I wink at him and lick my lips seductively as I feel Jason tighten himself around me, sending me over the edge as I close my eyes tightly, his name coming out as a moan past my lips as I come inside of him, mixing with Paul's fluids from earlier tonight as I continue to thrust into him.

As I pull out of him, he turns around and leans against the bars, sliding down them as he falls to the floor, panting and stroking himself.

I fall to my knees in front of him and take his dick into my mouth, deep throating him a few times before he releases himself into my mouth and I swallow every last bit of him.

As I finish sucking him off, I crawl over to the other side of the cell and pick up my clothes, bringing them with me as I go back over to Jay and sit next to him, kissing him lightly on the lips as I hear footsteps behind me.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Jason and I turned around to see the cop standing outside of the cell looking at us angrily, and we both stand up, using our clothes to cover our dicks as he opens the door.

"This is not a hotel, next time you want to fuck, wait until you get to the pen. Now get all your belongings, both of you have been bailed."

We keep our clothes in front of our crotches as we step out of the cell, and as I wait for the cop to shut the door, I get a little too close to the cell in front of us and feel a hand groping my dick, and I turn to see the cute blonde wink at me as he lets go and hands me a piece of paper.

I take it from him and hold it in my hand as Jay and I follow the cop out, listening to the other prisoners yell rude things to us as we walk out with our asses hanging free and cum dripping down our legs.

As we walk into the main part of the police station, Shawn looks at us in shock as another officer hands us our personal possessions, trying to stifle a laugh as she does so.

"Guys, you couldn't wait until we got out of her to do this?"

I hit Shawn in the arm as I walk towards a bathroom, receiving shocked looks from everybody I pass as Jason follows me into the restroom and we walk into the stalls, quickly getting dressed so we can get the hell out of here.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, SaraHHH, Does This Look Infected, AnonymousPunk, BellaHickenbottom, TVL, x.Mayhem.x and Danielle.

Next chapter will be up in a while.

Loves ya!

Angel  
xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jason paces back and forth in front of me, his hands running through his hair repeatedly and his voice louder than normal as he tells me how stupid I was for getting involved with something so stupid, talking about the game.

Shawn sits in a chair near me, nodding his head to each word Jay says, and I'm starting to wish I never told either of them about this. At least they know I'm not the one that did something to Phil, but I'm not so sure I like the pain that showed in Jason's eyes when I told him what all of this was really about.

"Jason, will you please calm down? All we have to do is explain everything to Phil."

"What the fuck do you mean calm down? If this shit gets out to the media, do you know how screwed we'll be? And do you actually think that if we tell Phil, that he's just going to blow it off and forget this ever happened? He's going to go to the police, turn Paul in, and I know Paul's not going to go down without dragging you and Adam with him. He's already got you thrown in jail once, all he has to do is say you were involved, and you don't have any proof otherwise. I can't believe you were so stupid as to get yourself in this position in the first place. You're the biggest fucking slut I've ever seen."

If his eyes weren't shooting daggers at me right now, I'd crack up laughing at his last remark. I decide against it though as I hear a knock at Jason's door and he walks over to answer it.

I sit quietly, feeling Shawn's eyes on me as Jay walks back into the living, and I stand up when I see Paul following close behind him, a grin plastered on his face.

I move towards him, but I feel Shawn's hand on my arm as he holds me back, knowing what I'm going to do if I get close enough to the son of a bitch. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He stands in the doorway of the living room as I hear Jason slam a door behind me, and I look to see his bedroom door closed, with him on the other side.

"I just came by to let you know Phil dropped all charges against you. I told him it wasn't you who did it, that it was a guy he met at the bar. I told him I was just angry at you and wanted to get you back for sleeping with Ken."

His face is almost sympathetic, but that type of emotion is out of his league. He doesn't have a heart or soul; Never has and never will.

"You still think he's never going to figure out the truth? He's not as big of an idiot as you think he is. If you're not going to tell him what really happened, I will."

I can feel my face turning red with anger as I yell out at him, and I can still feel Shawn's hand on my arm again as I inch closer to him, Paul not moving an inch.

"You and I both know you wouldn't do that. If you do that, you'll ruin every one of our careers."

The room goes quiet as Jay's doorbell rings, and he walks out of his room, an angry look on his face as he brushes past Paul and I to the door.

"All of you sit down and shut the hell up. We're going to sit here until everything that happened is out in the open, and none of this is going to leave this room."

Paul, Shawn, and I quickly sit down as Jason stands in front of us, and a few seconds later Adam walks in, Phil following behind him.

Paul's eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights as Phil sits down in a chair, and everyone waits quietly as Jason paces in front of us.

I sat on the couch, leaning forward with my head in my hands as Adam and Paul explained what had happened, including the truth of what really happened to Phil. I lift my head up slightly as Paul tells Jason why he's a part of this, and I can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes when he realises he was just being used by Paul to get back at me.

The room falls quiet as everything is finally said, and I watch as Phil stands up, walking in the direction of the door. Paul quickly follows behind him, and I wince as Phil turns around and slams his fist into the other mans jaw, causing him to fall on his ass.

"You're the biggest fucking prick in the world. I never want to see you near me again, I only hope you stay on Smackdown. You don't have to worry about me going to the press now, but the second you step near me again, it's over for all of you."

He leaves in tears, the door slamming behind him as the walls rattle slightly. Jason gets up from the seat he's been sitting in and walks towards his room, but I grab his arm before he's able to close the door. He turns around and looks at me through tear clouded eyes, and I let his arm go as he quietly closes the door on me.

"I think all of you have done enough." I hear Shawn's voice from behind me, and I turn around as he passes by me, going into Jason's room with him and closing the door again.

I turn around, Paul is still laying on the floor as I walk towards him, and his eyes follow me as I stop next to him, using all my strength to kick him in the side, feeling some sort of satisfaction as he yelps in pain.

My actions don't stop as I kick him again, feeling the tears burn down my cheeks as I continue to kick him repeatedly, listening to Adam yell at me to stop as he tries to pull me away from Paul.

"Chris, stop it. He isn't fucking worth it."

Shawn stands in front of me, stopping me from kicking Paul as he pushes me back and I sit down in the closest chair, looking at the man lying on the floor as he coughs up blood. He deserves to lose everything after what he did to Phil, Ken, and Jason; especially Jason.

I watch as Shawn turns to Paul and Adam. "Both of you, get the fuck out of here. Oh, and Paul, don't even think about going near Jay ever again... In fact if you ever think about coming near me again, you're the one who's going to be sitting in the jail cell."

I try to wipe the tears off my cheeks as Adam helps Paul to his feet, and the older man slowly walks out of the house, Adam's arm wrapped tightly around his waist as he holds him up.

Shawn closes the door behind them and I bury my face in my hands, wishing none of this would have ever happened as I feel Shawn's hand on my shoulder and I look up, seeing him point in the direction of Jay's room.

I turn and look towards the open door, and I can hear the low sound of him sniffling. I stand up and walk into Jay's bedroom, seeing him sitting on his bed as I walk over to him and cautiously sit down, expecting him to hit me as my back rests against the headboard.

He does the opposite as he leans over and presses his body against my side, crying in to my shirt as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into my lap. I hear the front door close softly and assume Shawn left, and Jason buries his face in the crook of my neck, trying to control his tears.

"Jay..." I pull away from him and he looks down, trying to avoid my gaze.

"So, did you use me too?"

"Jason..." He doesn't let me finish my sentence before I feel his lips on mine, and I push him away, a look of confusion plaguing his eyes.

"Jase, I really can't do this with you."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Mariana, Does This Look Infected, Danielle, The Niki Reid, AnonymousPunk, Tina, LCHime **and** JNHwwe,

**This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday evening, but I came over all dizzy and ill. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**The blonde guy in the suit makes another apprearence ;-)**

**Chapter 17**

_**Chris's Point of View**_

I walk down the sidewalk, my hands tucked away deep in my pockets as I turn the corner, heading in the direction of my soon to be release. I walk into the noisy building, keeping my head down as I get strange looks from people who saw me before, except not as well covered up.

"Can I help you?"

I look at the muscular officer standing behind the desk, and realise it's the same one that threw me in the cell, and ignore the smirk on his face as I pull the small piece of paper out of my pocket and read the name scrawled across it.

"I want to bail David Stevens out."

He gives me a strange look as he types something on his computer, and then tells me to take a seat as he walks past a guard into the holding area where I was previously being held. A few minutes later he comes back with the younger guy walking close behind him, and I stand up as he walks over to me, a devious grin plastered on his face.

We both stand silently as I hand the officer my credit card to pay his bail with, and when he's finished, I take it back from him as we walk out of the police station, stopping at the bottom of the cement stairs in front of the building.

"My place or yours?"

I look down the road, thinking for a second before suggesting his place, and he gets a cab and tells the driver the address as we pull away from the police station.

Neither of us say anything as we sit in the back seat of the cab, and his hand slowly creeps up my inner thigh, messaging my length through the rough material of my jeans as he leans over and starts sucking on my neck, leaving marks as he unbuttons my pants and slides his hand in my boxers, making me harder by the second.

I hear the cab driver clearing his throat in the front seat, but ignore it as I climb over on top of the blonde and straddle his hips, his hand still in my boxers as I slide my tongue into his mouth. I quickly unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders, moving my lips down as I kiss down his neck and to his chest, biting lightly on his nipples and making them hard as rocks.

"Driver, keep going until I say to stop."

His words are breathy as he pulls a wad of cash out of his shirt pocket and throws it at the cab driver, ignoring his grunts of disgust as I unbutton the younger man's slacks and release his dick from the restricting material, pumping it in my hand as our lips find each other again.

His hands slide around to the back of my pants and I feel them on my ass as he slides the pants down far enough, and I stop giving him a hand job as I position his dick at my opening, the driver gasping in shock as he pulls me down on him, his nine inch cock filling my ass to the hilt as I bite my lip and grasp tightly to his shoulders.

"Come on baby, fuck my dick."

His fingers leave small bruises on my hips as I start riding his dick, leaning down and kissing him sloppily as the car comes to a stop at a red light. I glance out the window, a young girl looking at me disgustingly as I flick her off and laugh slightly as Tommy pulls my shirt over my head.

I groan loudly as his tongue swirls around my nipple, and his hand slides down my stomach, stopping at my dick as he wraps his long fingers around the base and starts pumping me.

I hear the driver starting to yell something behind me, and try to ignore it until he stops by the curb and gets out of the car, coming around to our door and telling us he's had enough and he wants us to get out.

I look down at the blonde beauty below me, and we just stare at each other as we ignore the foreign driver and continue with our business until I hear a siren and see flashing lights coming towards us. The cop slows down and stops behind the cab, and I quickly pull off of Tommy, grabbing my shirt as I grab his hand and pull him out of the cab with me, trying to hold my pants up as we run down the street, a cop yelling at us as he tries to catch up with us.

I laugh under my breath as I pull him into a dark alley, and we hide behind a dumpster, trying to bite back our laughter as he searches around for us.

When he finally gives up and walks away, I'm roughly pushed against the brick wall behind me as I feel the younger mans lips attacking my neck as his hands roam my chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here, my place is just around the corner."

He grabs my hand and looks around, making sure the cop is really gone as we turn a corner near a deli and run into an apartment complex by it, the halls dimly lit as we slow down and he stops in front of an apartment door. I rest my hands on his hips and kiss the back of his neck as he pulls a key out of his pants pocket and opens the apartment, putting his hands over mine as he pulls me into the apartment and closes the door behind us, throwing us in a room of complete darkness.

I feel his hands on my ass as he pulls me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist, his strength surprising me as he carries me skilfully through the apartment , and we continue kissing as my back hits a mattress and he lays on top of me, grinding his throbbing erection into mine.

He pulls away from me and gets off the bed, and I struggle to see him through the dark as I scoot myself up on the bed, reaching my hand down to stroke my dick as 

he turns on a lamp and sends a light glow over the room from the night stand next to his bed.

He pulls all of his clothing off as he grabs a bottle from the night stand and crawls back on the bed, positioning himself between my legs as he opens the bottle and pours some of the liquid onto his hand and rubbing it onto my dick, making me hiss in pleasure from the cold liquid. The smell of strawberries fills the room as he sets the bottle of edible massage oil down next to me and leans down, taking my swollen dick into his mouth as he begins to suck me off.

I tangle my fingers in his hair as his head bobs up and down on my length, and just as quickly as he started, he pulls away and grins at me mischievously as he spreads my legs as far as he can and applies some of the oil to his own dick before pushing himself forcefully into me, his name coming out in short gasps and pants from my lips as he immediately starts up a fast rhythm of thrusts.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his head down as I capture his lips with mine, and I start thrusting up at the same time he thrusts down, sending small waves of pleasure through my body as I bite down on his lip and he tries to tug on the small piece of metal going through my bottom lip.

My palms slide down the cool silk sheets under me and I tighten my fists around them, arching my back as he bites down on my shoulder and releases himself inside me, panting my walls with his sticky fluids.

As he comes down from his high and his thrusts slow down, I put my hands on his back and roll over so I'm on top, pulling him out of me as I look down at his tightly closed eyes. I hold myself up over him on my hands as I push my dick at his opening, his eyes sliding open as I push my dry dick into him.

He holds my arms as I thrust into him, and he wraps his legs around my back, pulling me deeper into him as I slam myself against his prostate. "Oh god baby, fuck me harder."

My breath comes out in short gasps as the sweat from my forehead drips onto his chest, his chest rising and falling quickly as he to struggles to breath.

As my orgasm starts to wash over me, my arms give out from under me as I fall down on him, our slick skin sliding together as I thrust into him a few more times.

I use what little strength I have to pull out of him and roll over on my back, the room filled with nothing but loud panting.

I feel the mans eyes on me as I shakily stand up and gather my clothes, putting each article on one at a time as I look at him and wink, blowing him an invisible kiss as I walk out of his bedroom and his apartment.

**Thanks to my reviewers**: _Does This Look Infected, JNHwwe, Danielle, AnonymousPunk, Tina, Mariana, PunkRockDivaxX_ (you're such a sweetheart! Thanks so much for reviewing!) **and** _Nefatiri_

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've had trouble with my ISP and Firefox, damn them both to hell.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I can hear the loud pounding echoing through my head as I walk down the dark streets, no clue in my mind of where I'm at or where I'm going. Everything keeps playing over and over in my head, giving me a throbbing headache as I turn a corner onto another dark street.

It has to be somewhere around four in the morning or so as I walk around aimlessly, trying to figure all this shit out. It's been hours since I've left that guys house, and yet I'm still in the same place, mentally. I feel like my mind's running itself against a wall repeatedly, trying to give itself a concussion.

My pace slows down as I walk down the sidewalk lined with brick houses, and I stop in front of the one at the end, looking up at it's dark windows. I slowly make my way up the driveway, not knowing exactly why I chose to come here, but I push all that aside as I reach the front door and knock on it loudly. After a few minutes, a light comes on from inside the house and the door creaks open, revealing an exhausted looking brunette.

"What do you want?" I wince at the tone his voice, but I guess I deserve it for what I was involved in.

"I just came to see if you were okay." He looks at me for a brief second before slamming the door closed on my face, and I sigh dramatically as I sit down on his porch step, not wanting to go anywhere else at the moment.

I rest my elbows on my knees and put my head down, lacing my hands together as they rest on the back of my neck. I feel tears brimming my eyes at the realisation that no matter how much I want it to be, none of this is a dream. I got myself involved in the one thing that has most likely ended more than one career tonight, including my own.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and let out a slight whimper, wishing that I could just curl up in a little ball under the covers of my bed and disappear from the world. I don't want to have to see the look on the rest of my friends faces when I tell them I have to leave because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants, and I screwed over my best friend, allowing him to think I actually had feelings for him.

I jump slightly as I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn my head to see Phil looking down at me, a robe discreetly hiding his boxers and under shirt. After a few seconds, I turn my head back and stare blankly ahead of me, not really knowing what to say to the other man.

I feel his hand leave my shoulder as he sits next to me, and out of the corner of my eyes, I can see him staring blankly ahead as well. We sit quietly, not saying anything for what seems like forever until I feel his knee nudge mine playfully, and I look over at him, a small grin gracing his lips.

"Don't cry..."

His tone has drastically changed since the last time he said anything to me, and I laugh through my tears, a sarcastic tone underlying it as if to say 'yeah right'. He nudges my leg with his again before standing up and walking back into the house, leaving his door open as he walks away. I turn around when I hear his footsteps fade away, and stand up as I walk into the house, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walk through the hallway and look into the different rooms lining it, trying to find Phil. I get sidetracked when I step into his office, the walls lined with different plaques and two shelves with the ECW Championship on one and the Would Heavyweight Championship on another, in another glass case behind his desk, the Money in the Bank briefcase sat. I can't believe that because of what I did, he's giving all of this up.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and turn around, Phil watching me as he leans against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest.

"So you're really giving all of this up?" I ask, gesturing at everything in the room. His eyes follow the direction of my finger as he looks around the room, and they stop at the far wall, concentrating on something there. I turn around to look at what it is, and see a picture of Phil and Paul standing next to each other, goofy grins plastering their faces.

When he makes no effort to move or acknowledge me, I walk over to the picture and take it from the wall before walking back over to Phil and handing it to him. "Anger management?"

His eyes widen at my words and he takes the picture frame from me, holding it in front of him and looking down at the picture.

"So I'm guessing there really was a tape."

His words come out barely above a whisper, and I struggle to understand what exactly he said. He looks up from the picture frame with tears in his eyes and I use my thumb to wipe them away before pulling him towards me. He drops the picture to the floor, causing the glass to crack in a couple of different places, and I feel his arms slowly inching around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I rub my hand up and down his back as he buries his face in the crook of my neck, and I feel tears start to slide down my own cheeks as his body racks with sobs in my arms. After a few minutes, he pulls away from me and walks further into the room, picking up one of the Championships slamming it against the glass. I watched as shards of glass littered the desk.

I stand in the doorway, somewhat shocked as he moves to the other items in the room, quickly shattering them all to pieces before dropping the Championship on the ground and falling to his knees in a mess of sobs.

I quickly walk over to his side and kneel down next to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me as he screams out, trying to rid his anger.

After an hour or so, all the sobs and tears finally subside and I pull the younger man away from me a little, his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face as he sleeps curled up in my arms. I manage to untangle his arms from around me and he stirs a little as I tell him to stand up so he can get into his bed.

He keeps his eyes closed as he shakily stands up on his feet and leans his weight against my body. "Come on Phil, you're going to have to help me out here."

He mumbles something as we inch our way out of the room and into the hallway, and I look in each direction, trying to figure out where his bedroom.

"Where's your bedroom Phil?" I look down at his face that's resting on my shoulder, and his eyes slowly slide open, looking up at me in a dazed state. He looks around at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he is, and then points in the direction of the stairs that lead up to the second floor.

"Do you think you can make it that far?"

He nods his head and pulls away from me, sleepily walking towards the stairs as I rest my hands on his hips, trying to keep him steady so he doesn't fall. When we get to his room, he doesn't bother turning the lights on as he walks over to the bed, falling down on it and pulling me with him.

I try to sit up off the bed, but he quickly wraps his arms around my waist again and lays his head on my chest, falling back into the depths of sleep as I lay in his bed motionless, trying to figure out how I'm going to get out of this situation.

I try to carefully pull his arms from around my waist, but that only causes him to tighten his grip. I sigh and look down at the other man's face, figuring I might as well let him sleep as I put my hands on the pillow and rest my head on them as I stare at the ceiling.

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:** _Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, LCHime, The Niki Reid, Tina, Does This Look Infected, AnonymousPunk_ (you know me all too well :-p), _JNHwwe_ (I've now downloaded the new version and it's working perfectly XD), _PunkRockDivaxX_ (what does that make me for writing such filth? :-p), _DevineEnigma_ **and**_ BellaHickenbottom_ (hehe, David is an OC).

**There's only 2 more chapters to go of this, I'm really sad about that. However I have a new fic in production called _Saying Goodbye_, so if any of you fancy reading that please do :-)**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I feel a throbbing in my head as the haze of sleep dissipates from my mind, and I open my eyelids slowly to see three men standing over me. I try to sit up in the bed, but I quickly realize that my wrists are bound tightly to the bedposts above me.

My heart jumps in my throat as Ken walks over to me and pulls my head back roughly, his eyes full of anger in hate.

"Jason..." I whimper the other man's name in hopes that he will save me from whatever's going to happen next, but he just stands over me with the same expression in his eyes as Ken.

"No one's going to help you now, not after you destroyed all three of our lives. None of this shit would have happened if you would have just left people alone, and kept your dick in your pants."

Ken spits his words angrily at me, and I look over at Phil, my eyes pleading with him to help me. The look on his face is the complete opposite of the other two men, and I let out a small whimper as he turns on his heels and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

My eyes quickly dart around the room, looking at the scattered pieces of glass and plastic on the floor, and I realize that I'm in the master bedroom of Paul's rented villa.

I kick around on the bed and pull at the bindings surrounding my wrist, but Jason is quick to grab my feet as he uses rope to tie each of my ankles down to the two other bedposts. I let out a high pitched scream, hoping someone will hear me, but Ken jumps onto my stomach and covers my mouth with his hand as Jay gets a gag from a duffel bag sitting on the floor.

"Jay, please don't do this," I beg with him as Ken removes his hand from my mouth, but he ignores me as Ken's hand is replaced with the gag. I let a quiet sob escape my body as Jason walks back over to the bag and bends down over it, riffling around for something as Ken leans down and nuzzles his face into my neck.

"You know, if you would have just taken a second to look at what was in front of you, you wouldn't have had to sleep with all of the WWE, TNA and God knows who else. You could have a perfect fucking life if you would have just given him a chance."

He motions over to the Canadian man still bent over the duffel bag, and I shake my head, wishing that everyone would just get it through their heads that I don't care about Jason the way he wants me to. He was a piece of ass that just happened to be there when I needed it the most.

Ken crawls off my stomach as Jason stands back up and turns towards me, the object he has been looking for, for the past two minutes clutched tightly in his hand.

He crawls on the bed and takes Ken's previous position on my stomach, and I flinch as he opens the switchblade knife a few inches in front of my face, and uses it to cut open my shirt and reveal my tanned skin.

"I never want you to forget the three lives you destroyed here. Every time you look in the mirror, I want you to remember us and all the pain you caused." A large flame of anger burns in his eyes as he lowers the blade to right side of my chest, and I let out a muffled scream as a sharp pain rips through my body and he drags the blade across my flesh.

Ken sits next to me on the bed and puts his hand over my gagged mouth, muffling my screams even more as Jason continues his torture.

I feel tears draining from my eyes as I close my lids tightly, trying to block out the pain as he finishes his task and gets off my chest, Ken taking his place once again. I open my eyes briefly to see Jason handing Ken the bloodied knife, and I let out another loud scream as the other man begins to cut my skin and Jason places his hand tightly over my mouth.

"It hurts doesn't it? Like someone sticking their hand in your chest and pulling your heart out? Or maybe it feels like someone pinning you down and forcing themselves into you, ripping your insides and causing so much pain that no matter how much they want to get away from it, it only seems to get worse. Could it possibly feel like waking up one morning, not knowing what happened the night before, but feeling a sharp pain rip through your body when you try to stand up, and then realising that one of your best friends took advantage of you just to get back at someone else for something you had no involvement in?"

Loud, painful sobs rack my body as Jason whispers into my ear, describing each of the three situations the men went through, and I wish nothing more than to go back in time right now and derail everything that's happened so I don't have to deal with the physical pain, or the pain of knowing what I caused them.

Jason removes his hand from my mouth as Ken climbs off the bed, and I look down at the blood covering my body and the sheets below me. Ken sets the knife down on the nightstand and walks out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with Phil following behind him.

Ken picks up the knife and puts it in the other man's hand, and I can see a few tears slide down his cheeks as his hands shake violently. Three sets of eyes are on him as he stares down at the metal object, and I let out a slight sigh of relief as he drops it to the ground and runs out of the room, the front door of the apartment slamming closed behind him.

The room is silent as Jason and Ken look back and forth from each other, and they seem to come to a wordless agreement as Jay walks into the bathroom and comes out with a few towels.

I wince in pain as he puts one of them on my chest and starts cleaning the blood up, the white towel quickly becoming a dark red as it soaks the crimson liquid up. When 

he's finished, I look down at my chest and notice both of their names etched in two inch letters, one right below the other.

"You'll never forget."

Jason's words are barely audible as he stares at what he's done, and I see a few tears slide down his cheeks and onto my stomach. Ken stands at the end of the bed watching him, and his face scrunches up in anger as he realises Jason's not as cold and heartless as him.

"Jase, leave the room so I can finish it up."

Jason's head quickly snaps up as the words leave Ken's mouth, and he nods his head left and right before standing up and ripping the knife out of the other man's hands.

"This is it, this is all we're doing. We've become just as bad as they are by inflicting pain on him, you don't think that he'll remember what happened everyday when he sees his face on the news, explaining what he, Adam, and Paul did? They've lost everything, we've lost everything, what's this going to do to solve anything?" He yells angrily, holding the knife up in front of Ken's face as he backs him into a corner.

Jason opens his mouth to say something else, but he quickly closes it again as he walks over to the door and holds it open, directing Ken to leave. The platinum blonde man looks at me and then at Jason before reluctantly walking out of the room.

I feel myself getting dizzy from blood loss as Jason removes the gag from my mouth, and then starts removing the restraints.

He stays silent as he releases me one at a time, and I watch him carefully as everything in the room starts to get blurry. When he's through with all of them, he takes the knife into the bathroom and washes it off before closing the blade and shoving it in his back pocket.

My head starts to spin as he walks back over to the bed and hovers over me, his eyes looking directly into mine. I fight to keep my eyes open as the words 'I never want to see you again' filter from his mouth, and the haze of unconsciousness looming over me quickly descends as I black out.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Does This Look Infected, The Niki Reid, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, AnonymousPunk, DevineEnigma _**and**_ Danielle_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**You may have to use you're imagination for this one, as I don't tell you who the other man is ;-)**

**Chapter 20  
**_**Epilogue**_

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, tracing my fingers over the slowly fading scars that adorn my stomach and chest. My hands shake slightly and I feel tears coming to my eyes, but I manage to push them back as I pull my gaze away from my stomach and look at the reflection of the man leaning against the doorframe behind me, his hands folded over his chest and a look of sadness and regret in his eyes.

No matter how hard I try, or how much he tells me to, I can never look into his eyes and allow him to see that I hold no real emotion anymore.

I quickly pull my stare away from his body and look down at the counter shamefully, his footsteps echoing from behind as I feel his arms wrap around my muscular waist.

I feel pressure on my shoulder as he rests his chin on it, and I wince as his thumb rubs gently over the scars, something that seems to fascinate him immensely.

"Look at me." I lift my head up and look at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes burning holes into mine as I try to look anywhere but directly into his, my hands starting to shake slightly.

"When they told me that I would never be able to look at my reflection without remembering what I did, they were right. I wish it would all go away, all the pain and memories. I just want to forget about the past and move on. I don't want to be numb anymore."

The only sound in the room is that of my voice as he stares at me, paying attention to my every word. Something seemed to happen between the time I was left in the apartment to bleed to death and now, something I can't quite understand. I thought I was going to die there, alone and miserable, but instead we're here in a place where no one can find us, a place that seems to be secluded from the outside world.

As my mind wanders, he buries his face in the side of my neck and kisses it lightly, sending small chills down my spine.

"Come on, lets go get our minds off of this, Chris. It's been almost two years, I forgave you, we're here in a place with no way to hear from the outside world, and I wouldn't have it any other way." His words are muffled, and I struggle to hold back my laughter as his breath tickles against the hairs on the back of my neck.

He loosens his grip on my waist and turns me around so my ass is pushing against the counter, and I let out a deep moan as he slides his tongue into my mouth. His hands move around to my back, and I jump slightly as they slip into my boxers and come to rest on my ass, squeezing my firm cheeks roughly.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up, wrapping my legs around his lower back and holding him close to me as he turns around and slowly makes his way back into the bedroom. Somehow he manages to crawl onto the bed as I feel my head hit the pillow below it, and one of his hands slip around to the front of my boxers where he strokes me slowly, my dick quickly springing to life without any help from me.

"Just close your eyes, relax, and let me take care of all the work."

I untangle my legs from around him and relax against the bed, my hands tangling in his dishevelled hair as his tongue dances across my neck and down my chest. I gasp softly as his teeth lightly graze over my nipple, and I can't help but thrust my hips up into his hand, wanting and needing to feel the pleasure I haven't been able to feel for so long.

He uses his free hand to hold my hips down, and I keep my fingers tangled in his hair as he goes further down, dipping his tongue into my naval a few times. I look down as his talented mouth moves down further, and his tongue runs over my dick through the rough material of my boxers.

I untangle my hands from his hair and ball my fists up in the bed sheets, biting my lip to keep from screaming and bucking my hips up again and letting him believe I feel his touch emotionally. His teeth lightly scrape over the head of my hardened cock, causing me to yelp out, and I can see a grin spreading across his face as he finally decides to quit playing around and pulls my boxers down off my legs, the cold air hitting my erection and causing my muscles to tense up. After he discards my boxers onto the ground, his hand and mouth find their way back to my shaft as he quickly unbuttons his jeans with the other hand, pulling his dick from behind the restricting material and holding it in his hand.

I watch his muscles flex as he sits up and pulls his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before leaning back down and gliding his tongue across my chest, tracing each letter one at a time. He moves below the names, and starts tracing the six letters of his own name, the only name of the three lives I destroyed not on my stomach, before kissing his way back down to my hard rod and taking it back in his mouth.

I buck my hips up, not being able to refrain myself, but he doesn't stop me this time. He scrapes his teeth up the underside of my shaft before blowing over the head of my penis, sending small shocks of pleasure throughout my body.

"Baby..."

The word comes out as a loud gasp, and he stops his motions and looks up at me, my hands quickly moving to the back of his head as I pull him back up to my face and trace my tongue along the outside of his ear.

"Turn around." He looks at me, a bit confused at first, but then quickly gets it as he places a light kiss on my lips before turning around, his dick hovering over my face as he leans down and slides his mouth back around my shaft.

I wrap my fingers around the base of his cock and tease the slit before running my tongue along his hardened underside. He moans from the sensation, the vibrations going through the whole of my body and bringing me one step closer to the edge of my orgasm.

I scream out in pleasure when I feel a finger slip through the barriers of my ass, and he takes that as an invitation to insert another before removing them completely and pulling himself out of my mouth as he sits up and repositions himself at my opening.

He grabs my hands that are laying at my side and laces our fingers together, his eyes full of nothing but love and forgiveness as he pushes himself into the familiar territory and allows me time to adjust.

I squeeze his hands that are still tangled with mine, letting him know I'm ready, and he starts to thrust in and out of me with ease, not wanting to hurt me more than he has to at first. I guess this is kind of ironic, having someone who used to rip people open with rough sex, afraid of the pain now. After the night I almost bled to death, the slightest amount of pain would cause me to curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I break from my thoughts as I feel him lean down and nuzzle his face into my neck, placing light kisses along it while he still gently slides in and out of me. He untangles one of his hands from mine and I watch carefully as he pulls away from my neck and sits up slightly, his hands running through my hair softly as his face contorts into that of pure ecstasy, and he lets out a silent scream, his fluids filling me and my almost forgotten erection exploding all over his stomach as well as my own.

My free hand rests on his hip as he thrusts a few more times into me, his skin glowing from sweat as his eyelids slowly open and he looks down at me, a bit dazed from his orgasm.

He looks down at me a bit concerned, a blank expression clearly written on my face, before a small grin plays on his lips and he leans over and lightly kisses me, my eyes staying opened and on his the whole time.

After a few seconds of him not getting any response from me in return, he pulls away and kisses me lightly on the forehead. I wince lightly as he pulls his flaccid penis out of my ass, and pulls me onto my side as he moulds our bodies together, our chests pressing tightly against each other as he pulls the blanket up over us.

"Don't worry baby, soon you'll be able to feel again."

* * *

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and/or added this one of their favourite stories. I really appreciate it and it made me work twice as hard to finish the story... For a while I was thinking of giving up. I'm glad that I didn't though.**

**As always: No WWE or TNA Superstars were harmed during the making of this work of fiction.**

**Massive thanks go out to: **_Tina, Danielle,Does This Look Infected, JNHwwe _**and**_ DevineEnigma_** for reviewing the last chapter.**

_**Saying Goodbye **_**will be posted up sometime tomorrow, get your Kleenex ready girlies, you're in for a sob-fest.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
